the First Week
by bjaarcy
Summary: The first week into a new relationship is always filled with awkward moments and new experiences.  This is Kurt and Blaine's first week.  This is an extremely late, canon, post-Original Song fic. Slight reference to PPG in s3, and FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Tuesday

Hm, I know I really shouldn't be writing this, buuuuuuuuut… I never really listen to _myself_ half the time x) Ah well, I'm here writing this now so it's too late xD

Anyways, this is going to be a collection of drabbles post-Original Song for the first week of Klaine's "official" relationship. There's gonna be one drabble/chapter per day, describing one little moment for each day in the first week of their relationship. In my headcanon, Klaine got together on a Tuesday, so the chapters following are according to that (eg: Chapter 1 – Wed, Chapter 2 – Thurs, etc). AND LASTLY, enjoy this little prologue!

Disclaimer: Having a $20 allowance should pretty much signify that I don't own this show XD

PS This is, quite literally, post-Original Song, taking off right when Klaine leaves Pav's casket.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Tuesday<strong>_

Walking back to the school grounds, Kurt couldn't help but feel exceptionally… emotional.

On the one hand, he just buried one of the only pets he'd ever have in his life. And Pav wasn't even _his_ in the strictest sense. Pavarotti still technically belonged to Dalton and the rest of the Warblers – but that still didn't change the way Kurt felt towards the canary. The now _dead_ canary. It was depressing and slightly puzzling to say the least.

On the other hand, Blaine was holding his hand. Blaine was supporting him during this surprisingly difficult time right now. Blaine wasn't completely judging him for grieving over the canary's death. In fact, Blaine said that he finally understood his own feelings towards Kurt when Kurt decided to sing a song in honour of Pav. Long story short, Kurt couldn't really remember a time he ever felt happier to be interrupted when he was decorating something (sure, it was a dead bird's casket, but it was still _something_).

And apparently that happiness had stretched on till after Pavarotti's burial.

Still, if there was one emotion Kurt Hummel was sure of, it was that he was able to deem confusion as the most prominent of his emotions.

He was confused about his entire relationship with Blaine now. Were they official boyfriends? If so, what did that mean? If not, what the hell did _that_ mean? Were things going to get awkward regardless? What were they supposed to do? Was spontaneous hand holding appropriate now?

Perhaps calling each other "boyfriends" should have gone without saying, because – hello! – Kurt kissed Blaine _twice_ and Blaine kind of blatantly confessed that he liked Kurt back.

Did he mention that he and Blaine have kissed _twice?_ Because they did.

Still, he and the soloist have yet to really _talk_ about where they stood now. Right after their second kiss, Wes had interrupted any sort of conversation between him and Blaine by calling them over for a mandatory Warbler practice. And then after that was a complete whirlwind in which they couldn't really _speak_ to each other. Between Regionals, and completing the Pav's casket so he could be buried, _and_ actually burying him, Kurt wasn't really able to speak to Blaine much about their relationship. They've texted a few times when they were apart, and they did have a few moments to themselves whenever the opportunity presented itself, but they didn't really _talk._ Not about that. Not yet.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by Blaine suddenly speaking. "You're incredibly silent right now, Kurt."

"Hm?" was all he said as he turned to his… boyfriend? God, this was confusing.

Blaine was looking right at him as he replied with a chuckle, "You're insanely quiet. It's kinda cute though, because you have this sort of intense face." Kurt ducked his head and blushed a little. "What are you thinking about?" the curly head continued.

Without skipping a beat, Kurt truthfully answered, "Us."

If the pale boy wasn't flushed hot red before, he certainly was now. Wonderful. Now on top of answering Blaine's question with an answer sure to start an awkward moment, he was also the colour of a tomato.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. This caused Kurt to be pulled back by the soloist and to begin standing in front of him. Still, he kept his head down.

That is, until he felt Blaine's free hand tilting his chin up.

Looking straight into the curly head's big, hazel eyes, Kurt gulped.

"You don't have to be embarrassed with me," Blaine stated with a shrug, simultaneously squeezing the countertenor's hand where they were still linked. "It's okay if you're thinking about us. I'd actually really love it if you do."

He smiled, so Kurt couldn't do anything but smile back as well. Blaine dropped the hand he had on Kurt's chin to hold Kurt's other hand.

Keeping his blue eyes trained right on Blaine's hazel ones, Kurt replied, "It's just… I'm confused." The soloist's confused face prompted for more, so the taller boy continued, "I mean, are we – boyfriends?"

Blaine blinked and let out a sigh. It sounded like relief. "Well, if you're not opposed to _me_ calling _you_ my boyfriend –"

"I'm not."

"– then I wouldn't mind if _you_ called _me_ your boyfriend either."

The shorter boy smiled again, but it was unlike any Kurt had ever seen before. He'd seen Blaine smile flirtatiously; Kurt had seen him smile with a show stopping grin; he'd seen Blaine smile in such a dapper matter it made Kurt weak in the knees; Kurt had seen Blaine smile so damn wide because the Council actually listened to one of his ideas for the Warblers; but _never_ had Kurt seen Blaine smile this way before. This smile was warm, hopeful, and slightly nervous. And it was quite possibly the most beautifully sincere smiles he'd ever seen Blaine wear.

Returning the never-seen-before smile with a tiny grin of his own, Kurt replied, "I'd like that."

"Good, I'd like that too." And now Blaine smiled that unseen-but-still-gorgeous smile even wider.

The next thing Kurt knew was Blaine's lips crashing against his own. The pressure in this kiss was so much lighter than the first two they shared, and the countertenor barely kissed back before Blaine pulled away. The curly head's face was only a few inches away from Kurt's, and the chestnut haired boy could still feel Blaine's warm breath puffing against his chilly face.

Kurt was still fluttering his eyes open when Blaine whispered, "I've been wanting to do that _forever_ now."

"Oh." _Wow, what an articulate answer,_ Kurt thought sarcastically.

"Is – is that okay?"

Kurt nodded meekly as he backed away to see Blaine's face properly. Turning the corners of his mouth into another small smile, he said, "That is definitely okay. In fact, it's more than okay."

Blaine chuckled again, releasing one of Kurt's hands to scratch at the back of his head as he ducked his head slightly. Kurt happily noted the slight red hue high in the shorter boy's cheeks. He leaned in to press a soft kiss right underneath the blush. Backing away again, the pale boy smiled coyly.

"Boyfriends?" he prompted.

"Boyfriends," Blaine agreed.

As they continued their walk back to Dalton, Kurt didn't keep the smile off his face.

He had a _boyfriend_ now.

* * *

><p>Well, that actually went much longer than I originally intended :P Ah well, nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Before I go, I just want to say that I have no idea if I'm going to stick with the "one chapter per day" thing and actually update _daily,_ so we shall see. Also, I'm willing to take prompts for each drabble. I have a few ideas, but I'm definitely open to any others because, frankly, mine kinda suck XD

So yeah, there's that. Anyway, please review and I hope you stick around to watch our favourite couple during the first week into their new relationship! :D

x o x o bjaarcy


	2. Chapter 1: Wednesday

What even, I updated again? TWO DAYS IN A ROW? I shit you not: this is a record breaking moment!

Now, me failing to update at a regular pace aside, here is Day One of Klaine's relationship :3 I forgot to warn you last time, but this fic's gonna be plotless for the most part. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting anything other than fluff ;/

And one more thing before I start: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVES AND GENERAL FOLLOWING OF THIS STORY. When I woke up and saw a spammage of emails for this fic, I couldn't wipe the exceptionally stupid grin off my face. Actually, it's still here! So, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH :''''''D

Nooooow, without further ado, here is Day One :D

Disclaimer: I can't come up with any witty comment to say "I DON'T OWN GLEE" right now, so let's just hope this will suffice x3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Wednesday<strong>_

Walking into the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine were greeted with an unusually long line for a Wednesday afternoon. This resulted in the soloist almost ramming into a poor customer before Kurt pulled his boyfriend's shoulder back.

"Woah," Blaine breathed, taking a puff of breath. Turning back to the countertenor, he said, "Thanks." Kurt smiled in reply.

They stood in line together, recounting what happened during their day (mostly avoiding the Warblers and their teasing since they all found out) and talking about what they did in the classes they didn't have together (not much; classes were more difficult and slightly more unbearable than usual). For the most part, they kept their eyes at the line ahead of them, watching carefully as it mercifully shrunk. Occasionally, they stole a glance at each other before turning away with a stupid smile and an embarrassing blush.

It was silly, Kurt knew. They were officially _dating,_ for goodness' sakes. He should have been over the embarrassing phase of looking away, flushing, whenever Blaine looked at him by now. He shouldn't have felt overly giddy whenever Blaine's hand brushed his still. It wasn't fair that he was so completely _smitten._

Then again, with the way Blaine was acting around him now – which was basically the curly head reciprocating Kurt's actions – at least the countertenor was able to take comfort at the fact that he was not alone in that department.

In fact, it made him feel good. Real good.

The taller boy wrapped one arm around himself, as the other flew up to cover his lips. He was trying to hide the giant grin he was biting back as he thought about this. Glancing at his boyfriend, Kurt met Blaine's eyes, who immediately smiled when their gazes met.

"You should smile, you know," Blaine said.

Kurt blinked, and he could feel the heat slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Damn it.

"Uh, wh-what?" he stammered. _Joy,_ he thought, _You sound like a bumbling fool._

Blaine turned forward again, very pointedly watching where he was going as he moved with the line. "Smile," he simply repeated. Stopping again, he turned to Kurt with another warm smile Kurt was gleefully getting used to. "I can see that you're hiding a giant smile, Kurt. You don't need to hide it."

And now Kurt tucked in his lips tightly, because the giant grin Blaine was talking about wanted to smile even _wider._

"I also really like your smile…"

The statement was just a whisper, said almost too low for Kurt's ears to catch.

But he heard them anyway, causing the chestnut haired boy to cross his arms as he turned away to hide the completely dopey look he had to be wearing on his face.

As Kurt stepped forward to move with the line, he felt Blaine's warm hand on the small of his back. Turning towards his boyfriend, Kurt was barely able to think, _Oh, that's nice._

"Please, Kurt? Smile? For me?" Blaine pleaded.

The shorter boy's eyes were big, pleading and childlike, and he had a hopeful smile plastered on his face and – well. How was Kurt _not_ supposed to give in to _that?_ So he cracked, and the grin he failed to hold back broke across his face. This just made Blaine smile even more, and Kurt just rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his boyfriend; not once did he stop smiling.

"Well," Kurt began then, stepping forward with the line, "since I smiled for you, now you have to do something for me." Kurt was sincerely hoping that he sounded much more confident than he thought he did.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Blaine asked slyly. Oh good, Blaine didn't catch his hesitation.

"You can save us some seats, while I take our orders. Medium drip and almond biscotti, right? I'll even get one of those Danishes you always salivate over." He turned to his boyfriend, the smile still plastered on his face.

The pale boy was still completely aware of Blaine's hand on the small of his back since it gently pushed him forward as the line moved once more. Kurt tried not to focus on how much he really liked the gentle touch. If he didn't, he was pretty sure that the butterflies in his stomach would fly up and clog his throat.

"Oh, Kurt. No, it's okay!" the tanner boy exclaimed. "You don't have to; I can ge –"

"No, no. I-I got it," Kurt interjected, trying his hardest not to wince at the minor stutter. And here he was, thinking he'd actually get through this without looking the slightest bit flustered.

Blaine looked at him peculiarly then, and Kurt resisted the urge to throw him a look, instead looking forward at the (fortunately short) line ahead of him.

"Kurt, is this a date?" the curly head asked carefully, as if he was scared if he offended Kurt. Or was afraid he was simply wrong.

The countertenor could feel the heat high in his cheeks, so now he was just willing the blush to stop right there.

"It can be. I mean, I know we've been on coffee dates before but that was before and now we're _boyfriends_ so I thought –"

He was silenced with one of Blaine's index fingers placed on his lips.

"I'd be honoured if I had this coffee date with you," Blaine simply said. And then he smiled one of those charming, dapper smiles that still made Kurt weak in the knees.

Kurt wasn't really in the state to reply coherently, so instead he nodded his head and smiled back, thankful that it was finally time for him to take his order. However, before Blaine left Kurt at the counter to order, he quickly said, "You're sharing that Danish with me!" then ran off to find a table. The taller boy didn't even get a chance to mention how many calories were in the pastries before his boyfriend disappeared. Still, true to his word, Kurt did end up getting the Danish, knowing full well that Blaine wouldn't eat it unless he did too.

After slipping his wallet back into his pocket, he felt a buzz from his cell phone. Picking it up, he realized someone texted him.

_I miss you :( –B_

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it, incredulous that he actually just received a text from the shorter boy. He looked over to where Blaine was seated by the window and continued to look at him incredulously; his boyfriend just grinned back in a cheeky matter.

_We were barely separated for 5 min Blaine._

The pale boy watched as the other read the text, looking more disappointed than Kurt would have liked. So, he sent another text.

_But I miss you too. –K_

At least it was true.

Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking, as he saw the corners of Blaine's lips twitch upwards.

The rest of their order finally came, and Kurt took the cups into his hand after wedging the bag with the biscotti and Danish between his elbow and torso. After carefully walking over to their table and setting down all of their stuff, Kurt received another text. Bringing his phone out, he scoffed loudly and didn't even bother replying to the text from Blaine that said: _Yay! Biscotti & a danish! :D_

"Blaine, you can stop texting me," Kurt said aloud, looking right at his boyfriend. "I'm right here."

Blaine simply looked up from his phone and beamed. "I know you are."

And Kurt understood it then. It went without saying that, yes, Kurt was there. He was right there – _with Blaine._ Because that's what mattered right? Them being there _together._

* * *

><p>Hmmmmmmm, this was not at all the way I thought this would end up. Oh well, it's done and I updated TWO DAYS IN A ROW so what more could you want? :P<p>

Anyways, I'm now gonna take the time to remind you that I'm taking prompts and requests for whatever you'd like to see in this first week. I have yet to come up with ideas for Friday, Sunday and Monday. I might even need some ideas for Thursday and Tuesday. So yeah, please don't hesitate to suggest something! I'll happily credit you if I end up choosing your idea :3

Which reminds me, IMimelda: here's the coffee date you suggested! I hope it didn't disappoint! Also, I'm definitely looking into some of the other prompts you gave me, so thank you very much :D

So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this!

x o x o bjaarcy

PS To the anon reviewer with the penname Abby Y: I _do,_ in fact, already have a story with cockblock!Finn during a Klaine make out! The story's called Trapped. I'd be happy to give a link to you if you'd like :3


	3. Chapter 2:  Thursday

Updates in three days in a row guys. This. is. a. RECORD! ;oooooo

Anyways, I'd once again just like to thank you all for your kind reviews, faves and general following of this story! I hope it isn't disappointing :D Also, I'd like to thank those of you who have given me prompts like I've asked! I'll definitely be taking each scenario into consideration.

So, here we are: Day Two of Klaine's first week! Enjoy :]

Disclaimer: I happily disclaim anything that does not belong to me!

PS I've always assumed Kurt boarded at Dalton during his time there. So yeah, in here, Kurt boards ;3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Thursday<strong>_

Kurt and Blaine always walked with each other to their first class, which they had together. They always met up in the main hallway, chatting mindlessly and grabbing a coffee before classes started. Since they were now officially "together" though, they started to hold each other's hands on their way to class.

However, due to stray strand of hair that just _would not_ stay in place until after a great deal of struggle, Kurt ended up leaving his dorm much later than normal. This left him having to rush to his boyfriend in the corner of the hallway where they usually met. (And maybe he was also slightly disappointed because he wasn't sure if he was too late to catch Blaine, and now they couldn't hold hands.) When he finally reached Blaine – who was thankfully still waiting for Kurt – the two only had few minutes before classes started.

"Sorry," Kurt panted. "My hair wouldn't cooperate with me this morning." He shrugged apologetically, slipping his messenger bag higher up his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're here now. That's what matters, right?" was all Blaine said, leaning in to peck at Kurt's cheek.

Blushing slightly at the morning kiss, the taller boy huffed. "God, I didn't even get _coffee_ this morning." He shook his head at his own failings so far: awful hair morning, meeting Blaine late, no coffee (or breakfast for that matter); what next?

"Ah, but that's why I'm here," the tanner of the two answered.

Kurt threw Blaine a curious look and before long the curly head held up a coffee cup he was sure Blaine wasn't holding earlier. Then, Blaine brought up his other hand, which held a small paper bag.

"Coffee _and_ a bagel, just the way you like it. Aren't I the best?" he said, offering Kurt the two with a charming, slightly mocking smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the coffee and bagel. He bit back a sarcastic remark; it was too early in the morning still. Besides, there was coffee in his hand now and he'd much rather pay attention to that than start bitching. So, instead of making a snarky comment, the countertenor simply took a grateful sip of his coffee and smiled lazily.

"_Thank you_ for my coffee and bagel." He placed said bagel into his bag now, making a mental note to sneak a bite in between (and perhaps during) classes.

"It's okay." Kurt was sipping his coffee again when Blaine continued, "When I figured you were gonna be late, I thought it was the least I could do."

His boyfriend's eyes lit up as the corners of his lips twitched in the same direction. Kurt copied the action, hoping that his returning smile was as warm as his coffee.

Suddenly, the bell rang and they were walking down the hall to their first class. The hand that wasn't gripping Kurt's coffee was proudly held in one of Blaine's. (Which was a really good thing, Kurt thought, considering he was afraid of almost missing this because of his stupid hair.) Sharing one more look – in which they both smiled at each other – they entered the class together.

– **x 0 x –**

Throughout the first half of the day, Kurt was barely able to sneak the bites from his bagel he promised himself. This was thanks to various Warbler members had taken to teasing him about Blaine.

During lunch, the pale boy looked around helplessly for a good 15 minutes before coming to the conclusion that Blaine wasn't eating with him. _Perhaps it's a bit of payback for not meeting up in time with him earlier?_ he wondered. But his wandering – and, quite frankly, spiraling – thoughts were interrupted by Nick and Jeff, who poked at him for information about his new relationship with Blaine. The countertenor obliged in giving them a few details, because, if this entire relationship thing taught Kurt anything so far, it was that it was nice to show off that you had a boyfriend sometimes.

(It wasn't like he deliberately shoved it in people's faces, like his friends back at McKinley had taken to doing. It really _was_ just nice to have a boyfriend to brag about at all, so he let himself indulge.)

He spent the lunch hour (boyfriend-less) with the Warblers, who continued with the light-hearted teasing about him and Blaine. Mostly it was about them "finally getting together because it had been so obvious for so long". Kurt lost count of how many times he cracked a snarky remark and how many times he rolled his eyes.

By the end of the lunch period, Kurt said a quick goodbye to the boys and came to the final conclusion that he didn't enjoy not eating with Blaine. He had to find out where he was.

Unfortunately, they shared no afternoon periods together, so Kurt had to wait a little longer to question his boyfriend.

– **x 0 x –**

Despite that they didn't make it through Regionals, the Warblers still gathered for glee club meetings. Mostly because they still had to choose who was going to be in the Council next year.

So Kurt went to the glee club meeting, hoping to catch a moment with Blaine to ask about why he disappeared during lunch. Situating himself onto one of the couches, he searched for his boyfriend. In some small part of his brain, Kurt noticed that no one sat next to him on the couch. He guessed that it was because they assumed Blaine was sitting next to him. Shrugging the thought away, the countertenor continued to look for his boyfriend.

By the time all the Warblers, sans the Council, had filed in, Blaine had yet to show up. Wes, David and Thad showed up a few minutes later, and with two raps of Wes' gavel the meeting began. Kurt slumped into the couch dejectedly, trying his hardest not to think about the possibility of Blaine avoiding him.

Wes' authoritative voice interrupted his thoughts though, loudly announcing, "Today, we are doing something slightly different than our usual meeting: we're having an impromptu performance which was approved by us during our lunch hour."

This caught Kurt's attention, and he immediately asked, "We're allowed to suggest performances like these?" Sure, the Warblers liked to practice in a slightly unorthodox way, bursting into a room before singing and dancing around it. But, as unstructured as it looked, it was all carefully planned beforehand and was practiced to perfection dozens of times. Which was why a performance that was approved during the Council's _lunch hour_ seemed like such a ludicrous possibility to Kurt.

Wes looked at him, his expression solid and slightly annoyed. "Considering we are no longer in the competition, we do allow a few – spontaneous – performances." Kurt blinked, and the Council Member's face warmed with a smile. "We like to loosen up once in a while, too, Kurt." The Asian Warbler then looked to the back of the room and nodded. It was instantly followed by the sounds of a strumming guitar filling the air.

Kurt whipped his head and looked to the end of the room, an incredulous expression on his face. Blaine was walking around with a guitar, strumming the intro to "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat. He looked at Kurt the entire time he did so, his bright hazel eyes never leaving Kurt's clear blue ones.

_**I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you**_

_**Dropping so quickly**_

_**Maybe I should keep this to myself**_

_**Wait until I know you better**_

_**I am trying not to tell you but I want to**_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling**_

_**but I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

A slow, genuine grin graced Kurt's face.

_**I've been spending all my time just thinking about you**_

_**I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I'm fallin' for you**_

Many of the Warblers were alternating smiles between the two boyfriends, either chuckling at the entire situation or creating more jokes – mostly about "how it took Blaine long enough!" The pale boy promptly ignored all of this, focusing completely on Blaine.

Several of the glee club boys stood up now, dancing around as they were wont to do.

_**As I'm standing here and you hold my hand**_

_**Pull me towards you and we start to dance**_

_**All around us I see nobody here in silence**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**I'm trying not to tell you but I want to**_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling**_

_**but I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

Trying to control the fluttering in his stomach and the blush on his face, Kurt shook his head. Of course Blaine would serenade him during glee club – it was only a matter of time anyway.

It's not like he wasn't appreciating it though. This was the first time he remembered actually being sung to. He'd sung _with_ others, he'd sung _to_ many people, he'd sung for several occasions for several audiences.

But this was the first time anyone's actually sung _to_ him.

It was a nice change.

And he _loved_ it.

_**I've been spending all my time just thinking about you**_

_**I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I'm fallin' for you**_

Most of the Warblers had taken to chiming in with their impeccable harmonies by now, a few of them scatting or beatboxing to add more rhythm and beat to the song. Blaine was taking his precious time, walking around the room as he made his way to Kurt.

The shorter boy's expression changed from happy and light-hearted to a completely flirty _smoulder_ now. Kurt tried not to melt into a physical puddle of mush.

_**Oh I just can't take it…**_

_**My heart is racing…**_

_**The emotions keep spinning out…**_

Kurt rolled his eyes when his boyfriend spun around at that last lyric before winking playfully at him. Blaine's smoulder died now, getting replaced by the happy and light-hearted expression he managed to keep throughout the entire of the performance. The countertenor resisted the urge to fan a hand to himself like the little fangirl he felt like. Instead, he began to happily sing along.

_**I've been spending all my time just thinking about you**_

_**I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I've been waiting all my life and now I found you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

_**I'm fallin' for you**_

The shorter of the two boyfriends closed in on the taller one, purposely plopping down in the empty seat next to him. _Oh,_ he realized then, _so _that's_ why no one sat next to me._ Shaking the thought away, he stared at his boyfriend, continuing to sing along.

_**I can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_**I want you up around me**_

_**And now I just can't hide it**_

_**I think I'm fallin' for you**_

They continued like that for a while with the Warblers harmonizing behind them, a few singing the second melody.

_**Ooh, fallin' for you**_

The song ended and the boys erupted into cheers, which only got louder when Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a quick kiss that Kurt was sure made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>And there ya go! A little poke at the Warblers finding out about Klaine and therefore teasing them about it. (K, I know Kurt's the only one that got teased here, but I can assure you that Blaine got the worst end of it ;p Hm, perhaps I'll write about it one day.) I know this probably wasn't what – for those of you who asked for it – were really looking forexpecting, but… the prompt was kinda like a jell-o in a flavour I didn't like, and the only thing I could do was poke at it. So there's my poke xD I really hope you don't hate me D: Let's hope that the other prompts I tackle won't be as much of a fail!

Also, I'mma take this time to mention that, in my headcanon, there is a literal _two week break_ between Original Song and Night of Neglect. So, for those of you who gave prompts about doing a Klaine scene during NoN, I'm sorry, but it's not gonna happen D; I'm still looking forward to your other prompts though, so please send one if you have an idea! I've been receiving so many great ideas so far and I just love to hear what you guys would like to see :3

Anyways, I still hope that you guys enjoyed this. And once again, thank you all so much for wanting to stick around! :'''D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Contrary to popular preference, I never actually intended Blaine to play guitar because, let's face it, we've never really _seen_ him with a guitar on the show right? Still, this just got too good to pass up, so I hope you don't mind :3

PPS Wouldn't it be _epic_ if the Warblers actually sang this song and serenaded Kurt? Aw man, too cute!


	4. Chapter 3: Friday

Four days of straight updates. I really hope someone's counting the amount of I'm doing; I'd rather not forget or lose track because this is freaking amazing.

Anyway, here is Day Three :3 As always, the sincerest thanks to ALL of you who have taken the time to review, fave and story alert! I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

PS Excuse the length; I decided to do some slight character exploration and mess around a bit xP

PPS Huh, this has got to be the most straightforward A/N I've ever written! SOMEONE RECORD THIS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Friday<strong>_

Blaine had interacted with McKinley's glee club before. He met them formally during the show choir competitions. He met them informally when he was in the most disastrous state he'd ever been in thanks to Rachel Berry's "Trainwreck Extravaganza" (as he'd taken to calling it, thanks to his boyfriend). He met them occasionally whenever some of the members were hanging out in the Hummel-Hudson residence and he had to stop by at Kurt's house, or whenever Kurt invited them over during their previous coffee dates.

But Blaine had never really met New Directions as _Kurt's Boyfriend._

And – as much as he'd really hate to admit it – it scared a whole _hell_ out of Blaine to think about the assumptions the glee club has thought about him. He liked to think that being _with_ Kurt might have changed things, but… the nagging thought of Kurt's friends – the people Blaine _knew_ meant a very great deal to his boyfriend – looking down on him even more, despite the fact, didn't really help the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

The curly head knew that the club members were very protective of his boyfriend – the way Kurt praised them about sticking together even though they were the most unlikely of comrades was near impossible to escape. Still, that just meant things would be harder for Blaine. And he had the very irrational fear that they would be analyzing his every move if he was ever in a situation where he had to meet them now.

Blaine just wanted to make a good impression, was all. If these people meant a lot to his boyfriend, that meant that they meant a lot to him too.

It was just… William McKinley's glee club was, simply put, scary. Kurt never failed to mention – what Blaine now liked to call – his "epic tales" of what he used to do with the club, and the assortment of mess and drama they lived and breathed. And the soloist just liked to hope that the 5 guys (who were _football players_) and the 7 girls (who, in Kurt's words, "were able to pull every _sort_ of trouble") wouldn't hurt him if they ever got the notion he was doing wrong to Kurt.

– **x 0 x –**

Blaine really should have been more prepared when Kurt sprung the question, "Would you like to meet my friends from McKinley today?" It was lunch time and Kurt just sort of looked at him strangely before he blurted the invitation. The shorter of the two shouldn't have been flustered, surprised, or completely caught off guard. He'd thought about meeting Kurt's friends before anyway, so he must have had at least _some_ decent, composed response lined up, right?

That was completely _not_ the case.

Instead of answering calm and collected, he deflected and replied, "That's a little spontaneous, isn't it?" He had no idea why he said it; it wasn't like he had anything better to do later today anyway.

For a moment, the chestnut haired countertenor looked taken aback by the response, clearly not the answer he was expecting. "Oh," he said softly, looking away. "Well – I guess I should have… Finn just _asked_ if you wanted to come, but if you…" he sputtered, looking deflated. And Blaine really did _not_ like it when Kurt looked like that; he never did – especially when he was the one causing it.

So, he tried to save himself from any more embarrassment, and save Kurt from any more disappointment, by reaching over and taking one of Kurt's hands in his. Then, he said, "It'd be my pleasure to meet them though."

And Blaine _knew_ it was the right thing to say because the smile that graced Kurt's face then was completely worth it. He liked being the one that caused that smile.

"Okay," the pale boy said then. "Well, Finn said he invited the glee club over to celebrate about Regionals at our place, and I'm going home this afternoon for the weekend so… I'm really glad you can come. My friends have been begging me to have them meet you anyway."

The tanner boy scoffed and an incredulous smirk grew on his face. "I _have_ met them Kurt. And I was horribly _drunk_ at the time." Blaine hoped that the shudder that just passed through his body wasn't obvious.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I thought we weren't going to bring that up again," he muttered, but Blaine felt Kurt squeezing his hand where they were still joined. The countertenor took a breath. "Besides, they haven't met you as my _boyfriend_ yet, and I promise I won't let them maul you or anything, so…" he trailed off, looking at Blaine with an expectant expression.

"I already told you I'd love to meet them," Blaine reminded him, and he was pretty sure he heard Kurt murmur a quiet, "Right," as he nodded.

They simply stared at each other for a while. Blaine knew that Kurt was also ignoring the exaggerated but playful gags from their friends around them as they grinned at each other.

After another moment of silence, Kurt whispered, "Thank you."

The curly head blinked. "What for?"

"Meeting my friends," he explained. "They're crazy, and that's putting it _very_ lightly. So, I'm just glad that you're willing to put up with them with me."

"Of course. Anything," Blaine simply breathed. And that was all he said because it was clear that his boyfriend got the message – the message of "anything for you" – if the way Kurt's eyes lit up were any indication. Perhaps it was a little far fetched to really promise that he'd do anything for Kurt, especially at this extremely early stage of their relationship. But it wasn't like he didn't want to try.

Blaine just kept in mind that testing this promise could end up worse if he thought about it. Really. All he had to do was introduce himself as Kurt's boyfriend to Kurt's friends, even if he had to do so when said friends were celebrating their victory over his own glee club. Things could be worse.

– **x 0 x –**

They had their usual coffee date at the Lima Bean. Unfortunately, Kurt was distracted for the most part, sending off flurry of texts towards – to Blaine's knowledge – various New Direction members. Blaine sometimes caught his boyfriend murmuring little things that seemed to have a lot of significance, but made no sense, like, "If Santana thinks for a _second_ that she can get away with hooking up," or "Oh jeez, Rachel!" or "Puckerman better not bring any booze…" and, oh. Okay, perhaps that last one made some sense, considering the curly head's last encounter with alcohol. He shook away the memory.

At one point, Kurt peered up from his phone and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm just warning them to tone down the crazy since you're coming over."

Blaine shook his head and grinned back. "It's okay."

He propped an arm up on the table and let his head rest against his hand. Huh, it was amusing to watch his boyfriend seem so… protective, Blaine guessed… over him, since he was going through the trouble to warn his friends to "tone down the crazy". The tanner boyfriend watched in pure adoration. He noticed how Kurt's delicate brows furrowed, and how gorgeous his blue eyes were when he read a response, and how his lips pursed when they considered something in one of the texts. Sometimes Kurt glanced up and blushed when their gazes met, an expression Blaine had yet to decipher gracing his boyfriend's face.

And since the two were too busy with their own distractions (Kurt's being his texts and Blaine's being Kurt), their coffee date ended up going on a little longer than usual. Blaine was fine with it.

– **x 0 x –**

The drive over to Kurt's house was much too short for Blaine's liking. Blaine ended up having to follow Kurt's Navigator in his own car (by himself) because Kurt obviously couldn't just leave his car at the school and Blaine had to get home _somehow_ by the end of gathering. He still wished that he and Kurt had carpooled though, because he was starting to get anxious. What if his friends didn't think he was good enough for Kurt? What if Kurt's giant of a step-brother pounded him? What if what if what if?

The thoughts had yet to leave his sprinting mind as he parked his car outside of the Hummel-Hudson residence. Immediately stepping out, the soloist walked up to his boyfriend and reached over for Kurt's hand, which he took with an encouraging smile.

"Kurt," Blaine said suddenly, just as they reached the door.

"Yes?"

"They-they mean a lot to you, right?" Kurt nodded slowly, his expression clearly showing he had no idea where this was going. "Wh-what if they don't like me?" He was tempted to slip out, "Will you not like me either?" but held it back because it sounded completely stupid and highly unlikely.

Kurt simply blinked at him before laughing. Well, that wasn't really reassuring.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said then, "They're not going to not like you, if that makes any sense. And besides, even if they don't like you – which, some of them already do – they'll know what kind of fury I will unleash if they even _think_ about trying to do anything to you."

Blaine breathed a heavy sigh of relief and, before he knew it, Kurt was kissing him reassuringly. "You'll be fine," the taller boy declared, and Blaine nodded in response as his boyfriend opened the door to the house.

They were greeted with several welcomes and one blonde girl asking, "Kurt, is he your dolphin?" Everyone else giggled as Kurt simply replied, "Sure, Brittany." Blaine made a mental note to ask Kurt whatever that meant later.

Soon, Blaine was being introduced to everyone, and he briefly remembered it being like introducing himself to numerous girls his father had tried setting him up with. Of course, this situation was completely different in the sense that he was relaxed and was actually enjoying himself, happy to notice that no one had yet to hate him or anything. For the most part, the curly head remembered the entire glee club, matching faces with names that had jumbled up in the back of his mind since he last saw them.

It wasn't long until things settled down a bit, and everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Kurt had taken to sitting on the couches with the girls, and Blaine was sure that his boyfriend was gossiping about everything. He, on the other hand, was watching Finn and Puck in a heated game of Black Ops, patiently waiting his turn as he struck up a conversation with Sam and Mike.

_This is nice,_ Blaine thought as he talked to the boys, continuing even once he got his turn at the X-Box. The conversation he had with Mike and Sam drifted into a discussion that included all the boys. They talked about Regionals which, to Blaine's surprise, they apologized about even if they admitted they didn't regret winning. ("Sorry about your glee club at Regionals, man. Not that we're saying we don't deserve winning, because we totally do. No hard feelings?" they said, and he replied, "Of course not.") They talked about sports, and then Dalton, which eventually led to them asking how Kurt was doing at Dalton.

And that led to Blaine's current relationship with Kurt.

"So, are you guys, like, dating?" Artie asked, his gaze intent on the game in front of him.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was currently throwing his head back as he laughed at something one of the girls said. "Uh, yeah," he replied, hoping that his answer wasn't going to start anything awkward.

For a complete second, there was absolute silence between the boys.

Then, Sam shrugged and said, "That's cool." The other guys hummed in agreement and Blaine silently let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He was especially glad that the guys sounded pretty genuine with their responses too, like they were honestly okay with Blaine dating Kurt. It made him smile.

The smile disappeared once Finn began staring at him though.

"You're not, like, gonna do anything stupid with Kurt, right?" the quarterback asked just before Blaine started to get _really_ uncomfortable from the intense stare. "Like, you're not gonna suddenly say you're straight again and then start making out with Rachel? Because I'm, like, his brother, and it's not cool with me if you just –"

"Finn, I can assure that you that: 1) I am 100% gay and 2) No, I am not going to do anything stupid with Kurt," the Warbler interjected. "I really care about him, and I'm not gonna do anything that ends up hurting him."

Blaine wasn't expecting the collection of "Aww"s that came from the girls, and he immediately flushed at the sound. He pointedly ignored them as he looked at Kurt, who was beaming at him in a completely dazzling matter; he gave a sheepish smile back.

"Boy, you're lucky," he heard Mercedes say then, and Kurt was still looking at him when he said, "I know."

It was unbelievable, but Blaine actually ended up blushing harder at the comment. Once he regained some composure, he turned to Finn, who seemed to approve of him now.

"I'm just saying," Finn finally announced, "if you do anything to hurt Kurt –"

"– we're coming after your ass, Anderson," Puck finished as he let out a loud whoop as he successfully knifed someone. "Don't think I won't toss your short ass in a dumpster at Dalton if you think about hurting Kurt. 'Cause I totally will." The other guys hummed once again in agreement, chiming in with their own personal threats.

The curly haired Warbler blinked. "I would never –"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't," was all Puck said before he shouted, "AW, COME ON! FUCKING CAMPERS!"

As Blaine gulped, he thought of 3 things: 1) If he was gonna listen to anyone's threats, it'd be Puck's, because Blaine knew that the mohawked boy definitely wasn't lying about the dumpster thing; 2) He should still listen to the other threats anyway, because the other guys seemed just as serious; and 3) He was so glad to find out that Kurt had such good friends who looked out after him.

– **x 0 x –**

The afternoon passed by and Finn's mom/Kurt's step-mom, Carole, entered the house early into the evening.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted as she stepped through the door.

Variations of "Hey, Mrs. Hummel!" and "Sup, Mrs. H?" were said.

Blaine watched as the woman's eyes swept over everyone until they met his. He got up and began to walk over to her, getting ready to introduce himself.

"Oh, hello," she greeted Blaine once he was in front of her, a surprised but warm smile on her face.

"Carole!" Kurt called then, walking over until he hugged his step-mom.

"Oh, Kurt! I'm glad your home for the weekend," Carole responded, hugging her step-son. When she pulled away, she held Kurt gently by the shoulders. "Your father called me to say that he's taking a late shift tonight."

Kurt nodded, slipping out of Carole's grip before he said, "Uh, Carole, this is Blaine."

Carole turned to Blaine now, and the curly head offered his hand as he smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. We've met once before, briefly…?"

"Ah, yes!" she remembered, taking his hand and shaking it. They simultaneously dropped them as she asked, "You picked up Kurt for coffee once, right?" Blaine nodded. "You're also his friend from Dalton, I believe?" He nodded once more. "Oh, Kurt's told us so much about you!"

Blaine gave a small laugh, and out of the corner of his eye he could see his boyfriend blushing and wincing.

"Really?" he questioned, because he couldn't help it.

"Oh, yes!" Carole beamed widely at him for a moment, before her expression turned serious. Glancing back and forth between him and Kurt, she inquired, "Are you two…?"

"Yes," Blaine confirmed with a nod of his head. "Kurt and I are boyfriends," he said proudly, letting his hand reach out for Kurt's. His boyfriend obliged and took it happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She smiled at them both warmly. Looking over their shoulders to the glee club behind them, she called out, "Pizza anyone?" Everyone yelled out a general "yes" in agreement. Blaine was sure he heard his boyfriend mutter the word "calories" under his breath when he thought no one was listening. "Would you like to stay for pizza, Blaine?" Carole invited, turning her attention back to him.

"I'd love to."

Carole gave the two boys one more warm smile before dismissing them with a nod.

– **x 0 x –**

After pizza, Blaine had taken to hanging out with the New Direction girls along with Kurt.

Blaine felt a mixture of amusement and fright as he watched Rachel and Quinn barking at each other – over what, he still didn't know. But it was heated and somehow Quinn got shut down, and eventually Santana was the one Rachel ended up arguing with.

The curly haired Warbler was still trying to process all that was happening as his boyfriend whispered, "I swear, it's like this all the time."

Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't understand how they manage to stay completely non-violent in a room sometimes."

The soloist was still trying to process this as Rachel stormed out of the room, leaving one Santana muttering something in rapid Spanish as Brittany consoled her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Mercedes and Tina witnessed this as well before walking over to sit in front of him and Kurt.

"Hi Blaine," Tina greeted and Mercedes said, "Hey Blaine!"

"Hello Mercedes, Tina," he replied, nodding to both the girls.

"So, you dating my boy?" Mercedes questioned.

Blaine blinked; he was kind of stunned that she asked him straight up, no hesitation. Then again, during the previous times they met over coffee, Mercedes seemed to do that anyway.

"'Cedes –" Kurt started.

Mercedes shook her head. "Uh-uh, boo. Let your boy answer for himself." She turned her attention back to Blaine as Tina prompted, "Well?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'm dating Kurt," he finally replied, unconsciously letting his fingers drift over to where Kurt's were, and tangled them together.

"Well, we know we heard you earlier," Tina began, "we just wanna make sure that Kurt's in good hands. Right, Mercedes?"

The black girl nodded. "Damn straight. You better treat my boy right, Blaine, or I'm coming after you."

"_We're_ coming after you," the Asian girl corrected. "I've threatened our principal before, and he listened."

And at that, Blaine just raised a brow and gulped carefully. _Excellent,_ he thought bitterly, _More threats._

"Guys, stop freaking him out," Kurt pleaded.

The curly head shook his head and turned his boyfriend. "No, it's okay, Kurt. They're just looking after you," he said, trying to hide that he was getting scared from the girls' intense stares. He faced the girls with all the charm he could muster. "I already said I won't hurt Kurt, and I mean it." He looked back to Kurt with a smile, hoping that Kurt got the message too.

"He seems genuine about it," he heard Tina whisper to Mercedes then, and the two nodded their approval.

Suddenly, Blaine had a lap full of Santana, who wrapped her arms around him and smiled at him in a matter he guessed was seductive. Well, for straight guys at least.

"Now, I know you're dating Hummel, but –" she began.

But Kurt interjected, "Santana!"

"Shut it, Hummel!" she spat before turning her attention back to Blaine. "Anyway, I was saying –"

"Yes," Blaine interrupted this time. "I am dating Kurt. And I'd like to stay exclusive to him, if you don't mind," he said as gently as he could.

Santana slipped off his lap will a roll of her eyes then. She sarcastically declared, "Oh how _precious,_" before leaving the room.

Blaine was about to ask what that was all about when Brittany trotted over and plopped in the seat next to him. She was looking down at his uniform, which he didn't change out of yet, as she said, "Is that, like, your boy cheerleader clothes? Because you wear it all the time. Like how I used to wear my Cheerio uniform until Coach Sue took it from me. My cat guessed she gave it to the baby cannons. He said it was the least I could do since I didn't get shot out of the Mama Cannon."

The Warbler was torn between asking what in the world she meant and what she was on. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mercedes was already saying, "Brit, we already told you, cannons don't have babies."

"But my Cheerio uniform would look so cute on one. I told Lord Tubbington all about it," she said, looking disappointed and confused. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt groaned, at a loss over what to say to comfort their blonde friend.

Blaine spoke up then. "No, Brittany, this isn't my 'boy cheerleader clothes'. Dalton doesn't have a cheerleading team," he explained lightly.

Brittany nodded then, seeming to understand was he was saying. "Oh, okay," she said, and a look of disappointment came on her face again. "That's sad though – I thought Kurt was on another cheerleading team because he wears that outfit all the time too."

This caught Blaine off guard. "On another cheerleading…?" He turned to his boyfriend. "You were on the Cheerio squad?"

He could barely hear his boyfriend muttering, "It's just a stint I pulled," as Brittany excitedly nodded her head. "Totally," she continued with a bright smile, "He, like, totally helped the Cheerios win last year."

Blaine was looking back and forth between the blonde and his boyfriend. Kurt seemed completely opposed to talking about the entire thing as Brittany continued to beam at him. He looked to Tina and Mercedes, who just raised their hands in defeat as if to say, "Our lips are sealed."

The soloist turned to the blonde ex-Cheerio again. He hoped that he was on Brittany's good side, because he really wanted to coax that story out of her if Kurt didn't want to tell it to him.

– **x 0 x –**

It was about an hour before curfew when everyone began to leave. Blaine was the last to go, standing with Kurt in front of the driver's door of Blaine's car.

"So," he began, reaching to grab his boyfriend's hands. "I'll see you?"

The countertenor smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Will you go out on a date with me?" he suddenly blurted. Kurt looked taken aback, and, honestly, Blaine was too. He hadn't really expected to just _say it,_ because he had hoped he'd be smoother about the proposition. He had it all planned out too, because he'd been thinking about asking Kurt out on a proper date even before they started dating. But, now it was too late for suave and charming, so he shrugged. "I mean, I did this a little backwards, and I really want to take you out on a date, and –" he cut himself off, looking away. _Terrific. Completely smooth, Blaine,_ he scolded himself internally.

"Okay," Kurt breathed.

Blaine's heart started to pound.

He turned back to Kurt. "Okay?" Blaine repeated, not bothering to hide the goofy grin he had to be wearing now. His boyfriend had one too though, so that was reassuring.

"Yeah, I'll go out on a date with you," he clarified, and even in the dark the shorter boy could see the slight blush high in Kurt's cheeks.

His heart started to beat faster.

"Cool," was all he replied for a while. _Eloquent, Blaine, truly verbose._ He refused to roll his eyes at the thought. "Um, I'll call you tonight, so we can talk about it," he continued.

Kurt nodded, looking honestly enthusiastic about everything. "Sure," he smiled.

Blaine licked his lips. "So, uh, good night, I guess."

"Good night…" the pale boy whispered.

And, underneath the moonlight, Kurt looked even paler than normal, his white skin a complete contrast to the dark of the outdoors. He looked absolutely breathtaking, and Blaine was sure that his pounding heart just stopped beating. He just began to lean forward. Blaine let go of Kurt's hands, moving his own to cup his boyfriend's face gently. He felt the countertenor's arms snake around his waist. And then finally, _finally,_ he pressed his lips gently against Kurt's. They didn't even move their lips with each other's, just simply touching in the sweetest way possible. The kiss was as refreshing as a breath – the most innocent and purest of kisses.

When he pulled away, he dropped one hand from Kurt's face to Kurt's shoulder so he could kiss the unbelievably soft cheek. Blaine heard him sigh at the touch.

He stepped back and beamed. "Good night," he said one more time, and carefully slipped out of Kurt's reach, stepping into his car.

There was an awful drop in his chest as he watched Kurt wave goodbye when he began to drive away.

– **x 0 x –**

True to his word, Blaine called Kurt later that night once he entered his room. He was undeniably happier by the end of the call. And, as he went to bed that night, he couldn't help but fall asleep to the excited flutters he had in his stomach as he thought about his date with Kurt the next day.

* * *

><p>IT'S DONE! AW MAN, THAT TOOK A WHILE. *le phew*<p>

Anyway, now you know what's going on tomorrow: AN ACTUAL KLAINE DATE 8D *excitement*

So, this was inspired by the prompts "the Warblers finding out about Klaine". I know I already did that prompt, but I still feel kinda bad for not really living up to it, so I thought, "Hm, what if ND found out about Klaine?" and just ran with it XD I even slipped in a little Carole meeting :3 I hope I did everyone justice!

For the record, I've always intended to change POVs at some point, but don't worry! I'm just gonna go back and forth with POVs in between chapters now, so there's still more Kurt!thoughts/Kurt!feelings to come!

Before I leave, I just want to ask you guys: what would _you_ like to see on the date? A few have asked for a movie, but if anyone else has something they'd like to see, hopefully I can fit it in!

Annnnnd, yeeeeeeeeeah x3 Thank you so much for all your support, and please review!

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Wanna know a little secret? Saturday might be split up into a few chapters ;''''D


	5. Chapter 4: Saturday Part 1

Five days of straight updates. Ho. ly. Shit. *le blink*

Anyway, as I've mentioned in the previous chapter, Day Four is going to be Klaine's first official date! :D I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about this xP Moving on, this date is going to span about 2 to 3 chapters, this being the first part.

And now, ladies and gents, here is Day Four of Klaine's first week – featuring their first official date!

Disclaimer: I own an mp3 that contains gLee music, not gLee xp

PS For the record, in my headcanon, Blaine lives in Westerville!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Saturday (Part 1)<strong>_

Blaine was trying his hardest not to get completely distracted. He couldn't afford to get side tracked – after all, he was in the middle of driving!

Still, sometimes a green light escaped his notice because his mind started to wander off, and the poor guy behind him has to start beeping his horn furiously before Blaine gets the idea and starts moving.

It was hardly his fault though, not really. Kurt's actually the one getting him all riled up about this in the first place.

It was just… Blaine wanted to really impress Kurt, okay? He just wanted to make up for being a bit of a bumbling fool the night before, suddenly blurting out if they could have a date. (He called himself fortunate for his boyfriend to actually agree, despite his fumbling.) And he knew Kurt was a bit (okay, more like a total) romantic, and, well… Blaine found that he can't really blame himself for freaking out over wanting to get this perfect.

During his call with Kurt last night, they agreed that their date would take place during the afternoon because they both had a bit of homework to finish. Surprising Kurt, Blaine mentioned that he actually had the date all planned out and that he'd pick up the countertenor from his home at around 3 for their date. Kurt tried to get whatever he could about the date out of Blaine, but the shorter of the two kept his lips tight about what he had planned. He knew that his boyfriend was slightly disappointed about the fact that he had no clue what was going on, but Blaine could still hear the delight in Kurt's voice despite it.

That wasn't the only thing bothering Blaine though.

While, yes, he desperately wanted to make a good impression on Kurt during this date, there was also the fact that he had to face Mr. Hummel. He met the man before, once, to ask if he could give Kurt "the Talk". The man seemed kind enough, but Blaine now was worried about the fact that he requested Kurt received "the Talk" a week before they became boyfriends. The soloist regretted insisting that Kurt needed knowledge on sex, only to end up dating him a week later, now. He was pretty sure that Mr. Hummel would not take this easy.

This was what filled the Warbler's mind as he reached the Hummel-Hudson house. Blaine got out of his car, taking deep, calming breaths before ringing the doorbell. He was praying to every possible deity out there that Kurt or Carole or Finn would get the door.

But, of course, Mr. Hummel was the one who answered it, and the expression that he had on his face wasn't exactly the most welcoming.

"Hello, sir," Blaine greeted with a smile, hoping that he was pulling off a confident bravado.

"Blaine," he replied with nod. Then, Mr. Hummel opened the door wider as he said, "Come in," jerking head towards the interior of the home.

Blaine stepped through the threshold, swallowing silently. When Mr. Hummel closed the door behind them, the man walked in front of Blaine with crossed arms.

"Come with me," he commanded gently, and the curly head followed, his fear of the father growing by the second.

They walked over to the living room, and Mr. Hummel sat down in one of the recliners. He jerked his head toward one of the seats in front of him, and Blaine took the hint and sat down. They were in total silence for a while, staring at each other. Blaine was really hoping that he didn't look as completely stupid as he felt when he stared back at the father, whose gaze was unwavering.

Eventually, Mr. Hummel spoke up. "So, you're dating my son now, huh?"

Blaine nodded; he figured any one of the family members in the household told him by now. "Yes, sir."

"Kid, I really hope you know I'm judging you right now," he said, and Blaine tried not to wince because he _knew_ that this was coming. "You're dating my son about a week after you made me give him the sex talk. I think I'm allowed to jump to conclusions here," he explained, and the Warbler nodded in understanding.

"Mr. Humme –" he began.

But the man was shaking his head. "Call me Burt, kid."

Blaine nodded. "Burt," he tried, "I can understand that you think I have ulterior motives when it concerns my relationship with your son. But I can assure you that I requested you give Kurt 'the Talk' because I genuinely care about him." Blaine had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he ran with it. "I wouldn't want him clueless if he ever became intimate with someone, and I know you wouldn't want that either. The fact that I asked you to do that has nothing to do with me dating him. As I said, I care about your son, Mr. Hu – Burt, and all I really want is to be more than just a friend to him."

Burt stared at him the entire time he explained himself, nodding occasionally as he listened to Blaine's explanation. By the time the curly head finished speaking, Burt had an expression that showed he was still clearly taking everything in.

After a while, Burt asked, "You ain't gonna push my kid into anything? Because I'll have you know right now that I do have a shotgun in the house and –"

Blaine shook his head in horror as he eyes went wide. "No, no! Of course not, sir! Never! I would _never_ –"

But Burt was laughing over the terrified look Blaine had to be wearing by now. "Aw, just kidding with ya kid. I trust you, okay?" he smiled.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he agreed with a smile of his own.

"Alright, go get my son. He's been up there for about 3 hours now…"

The soloist nodded before climbing up the stairs to Kurt's room. Once he reached Kurt's door – which Finn kindly pointed out for him from his own room – he gave a light knock as he called out, "Kurt?"

"Oh god!" was all he heard before Blaine started getting worried. "Blaine! You're here already! Oh, okay then…"

"Kurt?" he tried again, starting to get really anxious. "Can I come in?"

"Uhhh," his boyfriend hesitated. "S-sure, I guess."

Blaine took a deep breath before turning the knob of Kurt's door to let himself in. Kurt was standing in front of his vanity, his hands moving all over his hair as Blaine walked over to him. The countertenor dropped his hands as the curly head wrapped his arms around his tiny waist though.

Letting his chin rest on his boyfriend's shoulder, Blaine announced, "Your hair looks perfect, you know." And he wasn't even lying when he said that. Kurt's chestnut locks were coiffed to perfection.

Kurt looked at him through the mirror, his expression clearly saying he thought otherwise. "Yeah, well…" was all he said.

"No really," Blaine tried again, leaning his head forward until his lips pecked at the paler boy's soft cheek. "Come on, we have to get going." And with that, he released Kurt from his hold.

Walking towards the door, Blaine looked back to see Kurt playing with his hair again. With an exaggerated sigh from Blaine, Kurt groaned in annoyance, but ended up bounding over to him, reaching out his hand. The tanner of the two took it gratefully.

They shot down the stairs and before they left the house Burt called out, "Home by curfew guys!"

"Yes, sir!" Blaine yelled back as Kurt said, "Yeah, Dad! See you!" before they closed the door behind them.

They hopped into Blaine's car, and then they were off for their first date.

– **x 0 x –**

About 30 minutes into their drive, Kurt got a little fed up about not knowing what they were going to do for their date, and why it was taking so long to get there.

"Blaine, please," he pleaded from his seat on the passenger's side, "You don't have to tell me _everything_ we're doing; just give me a general idea. Please?"

Blaine turned to him for a moment and Kurt made sure his face had a "persuasive" expression. He figured that he did something right because his boyfriend suddenly sighed.

"Fine," he said at first. "I'm going to treat you to a day in Westerville."

* * *

><p>Et voila! Part 1 of Klaine's first date! Excuse the shortness of this one; I fully intend on making the following chapters about the date longer, but, to me, it made the most sense to separate Blaine and Burt's "talk". Yeah.<p>

So, since this date/day is broken up into roughly 2-3 parts, I'm purposely leaving breaks in between chapters for anyone who wants to sneak in a suggestion for what they'd like to see in Klaine's date. I have it planned out for the most part, but if there's a very small scene that you'd like to see, I'd be happy to figure out how to sneak it in :3 Besides, you heard –well, read – what Blaine said: he's treating Kurt to a day in Westerville, so what do YOU think could happen?

Anyway, I hope this doesn't disappoint and I also hope you enjoyed this :3 Thanks to all of you who have taken to sticking around and following this story, especially to those who have shared their opinions and love through reviews!

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I'm still taking prompts for other days!


	6. Chapter 5: Saturday Part 2

Aw, my streak of updates ended ;( Oh well, let's just cut over the crap for now…

So, for all intents and purposes of this fic – and Klaine's first date for that matter – I have decided I can have/put whatever the hell I want in Westerville. Also, I've decided that the distance between Lima and Westerville is about an hour, or else everything won't fit :3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: *disclaimed*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Saturday (Part 2)<strong>_

For a long while Kurt just stared out the passenger seat window of Blaine's car. He and Blaine have shared a few conversations by this point, but it seemed that they couldn't keep it up for long. Which was just crazy because even _Blaine_ had pointed out before that Kurt liked to talk people's ears off.

Suffice to say, things were awkward.

Blaine stared at the road ahead of them, an unreadable expression on his face. This bothered the countertenor. Did Blaine feel uncomfortable too? Was just Blaine oblivious to the awkward atmosphere? Maybe it was him, maybe Kurt was causing the bleak silence. Oh god, maybe he _was_ cause of all this awful awkwardness and now –

"Kurt, quit freaking out."

This caught Kurt off guard. He turned to his boyfriend, who was still staring out at the road ahead of them, but at least he was smiling.

The curly head glanced to him for a moment, and chuckled. "You have that expression on your face when you start freaking out, and you're biting your lip off," he explained.

Oh. Well.

"It's just so silent," Kurt explained. "We _always_ talk, or, okay, maybe I do. But it's so quiet right now and –"

"Freaking out," Blaine pointed out with a raised brow.

He huffed. "Okay, I'm freaking out. Fine. But didn't _you_ feel that awkward silence?" he asked, looking to Blaine expectantly.

His boyfriend looked taken aback. "Why would I feel awkward around you?"

Oh crap. Blaine didn't feel awkward around _him,_ but _he_ felt awkward around Blaine. What was going _on?_ Why was he suddenly feeling so uncomfortable? Why –

"Kurt, it's okay," the soloist said in a soothing voice, letting his right hand go of the steering wheel and taking Kurt's left hand.

Their fingers automatically weaved themselves together. The taller boy looked down at their entwined fingers as Blaine began drawing mindless circles on his hand with his thumb. The action immediately calmed down Kurt a bit.

"And, I'll be honest, while I don't feel awkward around you, I did feel that silence. I'm just a bit nervous," his boyfriend admitted in a sheepish voice.

This was intriguing; Blaine _never_ got nervous. Kurt gripped his boyfriend's hand. "Nervous? Why are you nervous?"

"I just want this go perfect, you know," Blaine reasoned, shrugging, and – aw – he was blushing.

The confession made the pale boy's heart flutter just that little bit, and the next thing he knew was that he was leaning over his armrest to kiss the tanner one on the cheek. When he pulled away, Blaine faced him, so he smiled.

Settling back into their seats and facing forward again, Kurt kept the smile on his face. Kurt always had high expectations when it came to dates, but that was only because he just assumed that he'd have his first boyfriend by the time he escaped Ohio, and that his first boyfriend would be the kind to spoil him senseless. And though Kurt was still sticking to those expectations, and despite the fact that Blaine was just a kid from Westerville, he couldn't help but feel that – no matter what Blaine planned – this date would turn out perfectly.

They held hands for the rest of the ride to Westerville.

– **x 0 x –**

Blaine eventually entered his home town, and from the corner of his eye he could see his boyfriend looking at the scenery around them. He began to point out several places – what happened in many buildings, schools he used to attend (he had to hold back a wince when he passed by his old high school, pushing away memories that didn't need to be brought up), the parks he used to hang out in when he was kid, the tree he accidentally crashed into (once!) when he was riding his bike. Kurt giggled a bit at that last once – to which Blaine began wondering why he even brought up the memory – but nodded otherwise, taking in the information.

He turned onto a specific street, and the road was surrounded by one- to two-story buildings that were all connected together. The shops were charming, looking very old town and homey, like something out of a novel. There weren't many people out and for that Blaine was thankful; maybe he'd actually get the chance to hold his boyfriend's hand in public without being attacked. Kurt looked out the windows in fascination. Once they reached a particularly purple one-story shop, Blaine pulled up and parked the car on the street.

"Come on, we're here," he announced, and without another glance to Kurt he got out of the car.

The curly head walked around his car until he saw his boyfriend stepping out of the passenger's side. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him as he locked the car, and Blaine smirked. He guessed that his boyfriend must have seen the gigantic sign that says "Madame C" over the shop. Still smirking, he took a cautious look around and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him into the store.

When they entered, Blaine beamed as he saw the clear approval in Kurt's eyes. His baby blues were shining with delight and there was an excited grin on his face.

They just stepped into a one of a kind boutique with racks upon racks of eclectic but still fashionably modern clothes.

He watched in amusement as Kurt's eyes swept over the entire shop, and Blaine could tell from the look in his boyfriend's eyes that he was concocting a plan. Probably figuring out which racks to raid first, he guessed.

Just then, an elderly looking woman came out from a back room. She was short and had a thin figure, with graying hair that was cropped just above her shoulders, wearing clothes that looked very similar to those in the shop. Upon seeing Blaine, she exclaimed, "Blaine, bonjour!" in a distinct French accent as she rushed over to the curly head, hugging him as much as she could with his hand still on Kurt's.

The soloist smiled as he hugged her with one arm. "Madame," he greeted.

The woman looked to Kurt before her eyes very dramatically dropped down to their joined hands and grinned. "And a friend?" she asked Blaine with a raised brow.

"Boyfriend," he corrected. He turned to Kurt and said, "Kurt this is Madame Clara." Looking back to Madame Clara, he said, "Madame, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend."

Madame Clara's eyes glanced back and forth between Blaine and Kurt, and then she squealed. She spread her arms out and hugged Kurt suddenly, and Blaine giggled to himself as he watched Kurt blink in surprise.

"Kurt," she drawled, letting go of the taller boy, "welcome to my shop!"

"Thank you, Madame Clara."

"Please, Madame or Clara," she ushered.

"Clara," Kurt nodded. "Votre magasin semble très magnifique," he continued, his French accent impeccable as he gestured around the shop. Blaine had no idea what his boyfriend just said, except that it sounded very, very appealing – sexy even. He also felt exceptionally proud; how lucky was he to have a boyfriend who was _fluent in French?_

Madame Clara glanced at Blaine then, cutting him off his thoughts, her expression clearly showing that she approved of Kurt. Turning back to the chestnut haired boy, she said, "Peux-tu parler français, Kurt?"

"Oui!" Kurt answered with a smile, nodding.

"Blaine, I very much like your boyfriend. He can stay," the store owner stated then, nodding her head in confirmation.

"Merci beaucoup," the countertenor said with a charming smile then, and Blaine did not miss the slight pink in Kurt's cheeks. (He also did not miss the way his heart began to flutter at the smile, but he tried not to dwell on it.)

With a chuckle, the shorter boy responded, "Thank you, Madame."

"Well, you boys have fun in my shop!" she enthusiastically encouraged, "Try things on, and such." And with one more warm smile she left the two boys and headed back to the back room she appeared from.

Blaine smiled after her as his boyfriend inquired, "How do you know her?"

"I came in here with my mom once, when the store just opened up," he explained, "She didn't quite like anything in here unfortunately, preferring J. Crew to this. But I had a nice chat with Madame Clara while she was looking around and, well, we became acquainted." He turned to Kurt, continuing, "I always visit her whenever I come home."

Kurt hesitated. "And she's okay with you being – ?"

"I'm pretty sure I told her I was gay the third time I spoke to her. She's okay with it. Apparently, her best friend back in France is gay."

The taller boy nodded understandingly. Then he paused, asking, "Why is she here, in a small Ohio town like Westerville? These clothes look fantastic – there's no way she –"

"She used to own a shop back in France, where she met her husband. Before he retired, they decided to come back to his hometown – here – and she came with him. I'm pretty sure her friend in France is still running the shop she had back there." Blaine looked at his boyfriend then, trying to figure out the expression he had on his face.

"You guys are close," was all Kurt said then, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Blaine nodded and smiled wistfully. "She was one of the only people who was actually accepting of my orientation," he explained. "Great woman too. She's been with her husband since she was 20." Shaking his head, he said, "Alright, enough with this talk. We're in a clothing store and we didn't even _touch_ a single piece of clothing. I'm appalled, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but perked up immediately and tugged Blaine over to a rack of sweaters. "Come on!" he said.

And so began a dress up session that lasted at least a good 40 minutes. Not that Blaine minded. He was incredibly happy to spend the time with his boyfriend, who seemed on the verge of exploding from joy with the way he sifted through all the clothes, picking out outfits for both him and Blaine. They entered the dressing rooms about 5 minutes into it, trying on some of the combinations Kurt chose for the both of them. It was a bit hard, but the shorter of the two managed to keep up with the more enthusiastic one throughout the entire thing. (Though, Blaine had to stop trying things on by his fifth outfit, already a bit tired from changing in and out of clothes. Kurt didn't object, seeming content to take over the mini-fashion show.)

Blaine watched as Kurt strutted around in several outfits, applauding sometimes just to watch his boyfriend roll his eyes and turn a bashful pink.

At one point, Kurt remarked, "While these are not the designer threads I'm more partial to, they're definitely promising," going through a pile of trousers.

The tanner boy didn't know how to reply to that, so he simply nodded, content with knowing that Kurt approved of the place.

Clara came in from time to time, asking Kurt what he thought about her clothes, to which he answered with honest compliments and added in a few suggestions of his own. When Kurt was changing (again) in a dressing room, she quietly told Blaine how surprised she was about Kurt's knowledge of fashion, telling him how she actually agreed with the few suggestions he gave.

Blaine was a bit surprised by the comment. He had always known that Kurt had a thing for fashion – reading the latest issues of Vogue with him helped Blaine discover that. Still, the shorter boy couldn't help but feel kind of happy for Kurt, who truly and proudly stayed himself no matter who he met.

As he thought about this, he watched as Clara made her way over to Kurt – who just stepped out and showed off his outfit – tugging at the vest he had on. Blaine smiled.

Eventually, Blaine realized the time and told Kurt they had to get going. Together, they neatly returned all the clothes they tried on back to their racks and shelves. Blaine caught Kurt eyeing one of the scarves hanging by the register by the time he finished and, oh. He realized that his boyfriend had been staring it for a while.

"Kurt, do you want that scarf?" he asked.

Kurt turned to him, hesitant. "Well, it is a gorgeous scarf…" he trailed off, letting a hand stroke it carefully.

"I'll buy it for you," Blaine offered.

"Oh! No, it's okay, Blaine!" his boyfriend replied, but Blaine could see through it: Kurt definitely wanted that scarf.

"Nope, I'm getting it for you. I know you want it," he finalized. "Madame!"

"Oui?" she answered, stepping to the register.

"I'm getting that scarf," the tanner boy said, pointing to the one that Kurt wanted.

Clara raised a brow at him. "Really, Blaine? I didn't think this was really your sty – oh." She glanced at Kurt for a moment. "Is this for Monsieur Kurt?" Blaine nodded, ignoring the other boy's protests. "Ah, oui," she simply said, packing the scarf into a bag.

As Blaine paid, he noticed that his boyfriend stopped protesting. "Looks like someone's excited for their scarf," he snickered, nudging one of Kurt's arms.

"Well," he said, "you already bought it and the scarf really _is_ fabulous – I have a sweater that would match perfectly with it…"

Blaine laughed, taking the bag from Clara and mouthing a "Thank you". She nodded to him in reply. Then, she and Kurt exchanged how they were pleased to meet each other. After, Clara waved the boys off and they exited the shop.

"Thank you for that," Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine looked at him, grinning. "No problem," he replied honestly.

"No, really. Thank you. It's been a while since I've done anything like that," Kurt admitted, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile.

"Again, no problem."

"So, where to?" the taller of the two asked.

Blaine pointed to a shop across the street. "Right there."

With a hand on the small of his boyfriend's back, Blaine guided Kurt over to "Rhythm 'n' Beats" and they entered the music store together.

"Hey, Marty!" Blaine greeted the lanky man who had his head ducked down from where he sat behind the counter.

The man looked up and simply nodded in return.

"Anyone in here?" Blaine asked. Marty shook his head before ducking his head down again. _Excellent,_ Blaine thought, reaching out for his boyfriend's hand.

"Blaine…" Kurt warned in a strained voice as Blaine took his hand, but the curly head shook his head.

"No one's in here," he said, "Plus, Marty's okay with anyone so long as you don't mess up any of his CDs."

"Or records!" Marty called.

He laughed. "Or records," he corrected himself. "Come on, there's actually great acoustics in here and Marty trusts me with his stereo."

"Uh," Kurt hesitated, "where can I put this down?" He lifted the bag he was holding from Madame C's.

"Just leave it on the counter, son," Marty spoke then, his voice deep and gruff. "I'll watch it for ya."

Blaine grabbed the bag, placing it on the counter like Marty instructed. "Thanks Marty!" And with that he pulled Kurt further into the shop, where the two began to rifle through the seemingly hundreds of records and CDs in the store.

They proceeded to play several discs then, singing and dancing to the loud music that filled the shop once Blaine put them into Marty's stereo.

At one point, Kurt suddenly said, "Oh," pausing to look at one disc while he was looking through a rack of CDs.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his hand already reaching out for the disc.

"Could you play this for me? Track 3, please," Kurt ordered as he passed the CD. Blaine nodded, placing the CD into the player and glancing at the disc's tracklist.

He blinked. "Le Jazz Hot?"

Kurt nodded. Then, as soon as the music filled the air, he began to belt out the song, dancing around the shop in a matter Blaine knew was only practiced. He made a mental note to ask when Kurt ever had the time to plan this out, because it was amazing. His boyfriend's voice glided over the music effortlessly, and he danced with grace. Kurt cracked a wink at one point, to which Blaine blushed and tried to calm down the butterflies in his stomach like the smitten boyfriend he was. He openly gaped at Kurt's range.

Blaine was so stunned. He'd always known that Kurt was a great performer – they had performed countless impromptu routines and solo auditions to show for that. What he didn't know was how his boyfriend truly _shined_ when he got his chance.

He suddenly had a flashback to months ago, when Kurt had first auditioned for a solo. All Blaine saw before was the nervous glint in Kurt's eye, despite the calm bravado he had on. All Blaine thought about was how Kurt had chosen the _wrong_ song to audition with – a song that required one person to truly shine – for a number that was for a unified group. He had to shake his head and gesture to indicate that Kurt had to drop his hand because he was being too flamboyant.

Thinking about it now, the tanner of the two boyfriends realized that he had completely missed the way Kurt actually _performed_ back then, which was very much similar to now. He knew that Kurt was in his element, and that there was no stopping him because one day – a day Blaine very much hoped to witness – Kurt was getting out of this state and becoming a _star._

Blaine's chest swelled immensely with pride at the thought.

When the countertenor finished, he was smiling bright and trying to catch his breath as he held his ending pose.

He glanced at Blaine. "What'd you think?"

But Blaine couldn't really pull together an answer. So he walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply, frantically. His mind was reeling with so many thoughts, all of them involving or revolving around Kurt: how he sang, how he danced, how graceful he was, how he owned the entire thing, how proud Blaine was to call Kurt _his,_ how in the hell Blaine lucked out on him before anyone else did.

"I'm sorry," Blaine breathlessly apologized, genuinely sorry when he finally pulled away. "It's just – you were so amazing. The performance was perfect. How-wh – when did you get the time to practice that?"

Kurt chuckled, sounding like he, too, had a loss of oxygen. "An old performance I had to do in McKinley," he explained, shrugging.

For a moment, Blaine didn't understand. Kurt shook his performance off like it was nothing special. But that was the farthest thing from the truth. He blinked up at his boyfriend, incredulous that Kurt was acting like he honestly thought that the performance wasn't amazing – that _he_ wasn't amazing.

Then again, with Blaine's track record of reviewing Kurt's performances (Don't Cry for Me Argentina, Animal – sadly, the list continued), perhaps there was a reason why his boyfriend seemed to dismiss his talent.

"But… you really think so? Amazing?" Kurt pressed suddenly, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

He nodded eagerly, darting in for a kiss. "Amazing," he repeated, but the taller boy just rolled his eyes.

Sighing, Blaine promised himself that he'd apologize for every time he ever put down one of Kurt's past performances.

Then, he remembered something.

"Come on," he said, smiling eagerly, "This date isn't over yet!"

"There's _more?_" the chestnut haired one asked disbelievingly. Blaine simply nodded, returning all the discs he pulled out and smiling a bit when Kurt followed his lead and began returning everything he borrowed too. The shorter boy scurried over to the stereo and put everything back to their original settings before taking his boyfriend's hand once more.

Kurt grabbed the bag containing his scarf from Madame C's from the counter where they left it. Stepping out the store together, they called out a quick "Thanks, Marty!" and left.

Neither of them witnessed the slow grin that appeared on the music store owner's face, or him whispering, "Young love," as they exited.

– **x 0 x –**

Kurt scoffed. "And now our date becomes a cliché, huh?" he remarked in a mocking tone as Blaine pulled into a movie theatre's parking lot. "A movie on the first date?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

Once Blaine fully stopped the car, he turned to Kurt with a nervous expression. "Is that a bad thing?" he questioned, his voice high and anxious.

"No, no!" Kurt answered quickly, shaking his head. He reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he threw his boyfriend a smile.

"Oh, good," Blaine exhaled, nodding, "because we're still having dinner afterwards." He smiled shyly.

Kurt winced slightly in return. "Completely cliché," he repeated, but brought Blaine's hand up to his mouth before he kissed the knuckles. "But that's alright." He grinned.

His boyfriend leaned forward then, pressing his lips gently against Kurt's. Kurt smiled when they broke apart for a brief moment, only to end up moving forward and kissing each other again.

Kurt was busy making a happy noise when Blaine pulled away and whispered, "Come on, we have to get going if we're going to make the movie." His boyfriend's breath ghosted over him, since he was still that close, and it was all Kurt could do to not surge forward and kiss him again. However, they _did_ have a date to get on with, so he simply sighed and nodded before getting out of the car. "Besides," Blaine continued when he met Kurt at his side of the car and taking his hand, "we already missed the first viewing because you pretty much tried on everything at Madame C's." He smirked.

The paler boy huffed, tempted to pull away his hand from where his and Blaine's were joined. "And to think, I actually thought you were actually able to keep up with me back there," he sneered, "Blaine, I _barely_ took down that store; we didn't even shop." He looked at his boyfriend, considering him for a moment as they walked towards the theatre. "You probably wouldn't last if we _actually_ went shopping though," he jabbed, smiling as he looked forward once more.

"Is that _challenge,_ Kurt?" Blaine asked, his tone mocking.

Kurt considered it for a moment, before responding, "And what if it was?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd have to take you up on it."

The taller boy nodded, pretending to really give some deep thought about the challenge. It was silly, really, putting up the act like didn't already know the answer.

He leaned as close as he could to his boyfriend's ear and whispered, "You still wouldn't last." And with that, Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine and crossed his arms. Then, he walked forward, taking long strides as he left his boyfriend behind. He smirked when he heard Blaine's protests.

Blaine finally caught up to him once they reached the door. "You're evil," he muttered, opening the door.

Kurt stopped Blaine then, smiling sympathetically. "Blaine, I came from McKinley High. And not only that, I came from their glee club. I could do so much worse," he said. His boyfriend sighed, an annoyed look on his face when Kurt began to beam at him. Together, they walked into the building.

– **x 0 x –**

The theatre was alive as ever, Blaine noted, which made sense since it was late Saturday afternoon. However, the crowds didn't give them much of a problem, despite the lengthy lines. The trouble actually began once they reached the ticket booth; the man who was supposed to sell them their tickets was glaring at them.

At first, Blaine flinched, taking the man's glares by surprise. Then, he began to retreat to himself a bit, his eyes looking at anything but the ticket seller. When his hazel eyes met Kurt's blue ones though, he knew that Kurt could tell that he was angered, but at a loss of what to do.

After a few agonizing moments of angry eyes glaring everywhere, Kurt stepped in and ordered two tickets for them. Blaine still paid, having feeling guilty about how he handled everything and because he was still taking _Kurt_ on a date, not the other way around.

It was just… Blaine didn't handle homophobes well, having transfer to Dalton because he couldn't. Dealing with them in public was something he still had to work on. The reason for his anger was because the man was ruining his perfect date, and, damnit, it was going flawless before the ticket seller began to shoot daggers at them. He explained this to Kurt as they lined up for concessions, which they did despite his boyfriend's protests.

"You know you're gonna ruin your appetite for dinner later if you buy us food now?" Kurt argued, effectively ending their conversation about what happened at the ticket booth.

"We're at the movies, Kurt," Blaine said, playfully bumping his shoulder against the other boy's, "You're _supposed_ to buy overpriced junk food and eat them all before the movie even starts."

Kurt rolled his eyes, explaining the amount of empty calories they'd be consuming and what the oil in all the popcorn would do for his complexion. The fact that Blaine was paying – again – was enough reason for Kurt to stop protesting though. Well, that and actually getting to the front of the line, meaning that Kurt had no other choice but to order. The countertenor sighed, opting for a small, diet Coke and a bar of low-fat candy. The soloist rolled his eyes, ordering popcorn for the both of them and a soda of his own.

When they finally entered the theatre for their movie, food and drinks in tow, Blaine was pleased to find out that the place was near empty. At least he and Kurt wouldn't be noticed by many people, and therefore hopefully wouldn't be ridiculed if he ended up holding hands with him.

Don't get him wrong, Blaine was definitely happy and proud to claim Kurt his any time. He loved every little touch Kurt gave him now and he felt good about having a boyfriend to actually hold hands with and show off. Especially a boyfriend like Kurt.

But, that didn't mean Blaine forgot where he was and who was there. He just wanted to be cautious. He wasn't going to stop who he was by any means – but he certainly didn't want to get involved in anything he was able to avoid.

Which is why he led Kurt to the very back seats of the theatre behind all of the other viewers in the room. The paler boy didn't seem to be against Blaine's decision, following the tanner one to their seats and getting settled.

The trailers passed, in which they had quiet, heated discussions about the movies that were going to premier. Then the lights dimmed and Blaine realized he ended up finishing about half of the popcorn by the time the movie started. Feeling kinda bad about eating most of it, he motioned the bag over to Kurt, who surprisingly shared the rest of the popcorn with him until they finished it.

They fumbled a bit with about a dozen of tissues, making sure that both pairs of their hands were grease-free after finishing the popcorn. Once they settled back into their seats, things became a little… unusual. Kurt kept glancing at him when he thought Blaine wouldn't see him, and he loudly sighed often. The curly head finally realized that his boyfriend probably wanted to be touched – and that's when he began to feel anxious. What was he supposed to do? He knew that it was okay to make a move without being spotted; everyone seemed absorbed in the movie and it was next to pitch black, save for the light coming from the screen. So… what? Was he supposed to take Kurt's hand like always? Was he supposed to pull "the Move" and throw his arm around Kurt's shoulder? Oh jeez, what if he accidentally hit Kurt or something?

Blaine lost track of the movie then, freaking out silently over what to do. Eventually, he decided that he'd take the risk and carefully slip his arm around Kurt's shoulder. The thing was, he had no idea of how to do it. The shorter boy was justifiably afraid of accidentally hitting his boyfriend or _something._ Biting his lip, Blaine decided to go for the easiest option, which was the old pretending-to-stretch-and-yawn-but-really-throwing-an-arm-around-his-date trick. He took a deep breath and went for it.

Casually yawning, Blaine stretched the arm closest to Kurt straight over his head, making sure he didn't hit his boyfriend. He realized a second too late that he was yawning too long for it to be normal before letting the same arm settle carefully behind Kurt's shoulders. His arm stayed stiff for a while, as the rest of him was, hoping with all he had that Kurt wouldn't freak out or pull away.

He felt like an eternity passed by until Kurt finally shifted, his head slowly resting against Blaine's shoulder and chest. When his boyfriend finally settled in, Blaine let out a careful breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Kurt?" he whispered.

Kurt nuzzled into him. "Yeah?"

And then, because he really wanted to, Blaine asked, "C-can I lean on you too?"

The chestnut haired Warbler was silent for a while, quietly considering the offer. The curly head was more than relieved when Kurt replied, "Try not to mess up my hair too much."

He chuckled quietly, leaning back in his seat until he was comfortable enough and tilted his head onto his boyfriend's.

Blaine tuned back into the movie occasionally, but it was pointless because he already missed and forgot most of it. Instead, he curled himself around his boyfriend as much as he could, reveling in how amazing it felt to have Kurt in his arms. He noticed on how soft Kurt's hair felt against his cheek. He focused how warm Kurt was. His stomach flip flopped when he realized how _perfect_ Kurt felt in his arms. Sometimes, he turned his head slightly to press a soft kiss onto Kurt's head, blushing slightly when he pulled away sometimes.

And that's how Blaine spent the rest of the movie until the credits began to roll and the lights lit up again. The two boyfriends untangled themselves, stretching. Kurt's hair, Blaine happily observed, was still in tact.

They sat together for a while, waiting until the others left.

"You know, I'm not hungry for dinner," Blaine sadly announced.

Kurt faced him, a smug look on his face. "I told you. Oh well, at least now our date won't become the cliché of clichés."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, looking at his boyfriend. "Did – did you enjoy it though? The date, I mean." He felt so anxious for Kurt's answer; all he wanted was that the date to be perfect, because that was what Kurt deserved. He personally thought that he did pretty well, but then again they were skipping dinner, and there was the entire debacle with the man selling their tickets. It did not help that his anxiety was just adding to all the pressure.

"Blaine, I want you to listen to me carefully when I tell you this, okay?" the countertenor said then, and the soloist nodded carefully, swallowing a lump in his throat. "You know that I have high standards, right?" He nodded again. "Well, you just surpassed them. All of them."

Blaine blinked, unable to speak. His jaw might have dropped a bit too. Kurt smiled warmly, his eyes twinkling.

"You treated me to a perfect day in Westerville," he honestly answered. "You let me try on and go through racks upon racks of clothes. You let me sing and dance with you _and_ perform for you. You took me on a date complete with a dinner and a movie – or, at least, the movie part," he added the last part with a cocked eyebrow, and the curly haired Warbler blushed. But then Kurt was continuing, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's hands as he said, "And yes, the end of the date may have been a little too _typical_ for my tastes, but _you're_ the one having the date with me. And, to me, well… that's what matters."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to say something, _anything._ But nothing good enough was able to come out.

Eventually, he settled for, "If I could, I'd kiss you right now." Then, he lifted one of his hands, still joined with Kurt's, and kissed his boyfriend's fingers. "So, we'll leave that until we get to my car."

"Then let's go!" Kurt chirped then, pulling Blaine up.

The shorter boy laughed, "Alright, alright!" As they walked out of the theatre, he turned to Kurt, asking, "Is it okay if we skip dinner? I really am not hungry right now."

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "It's alright. We can save that for next time," he suggested, and Blaine nodded, smiling as well.

"Next time," he agreed.

When they entered the car, Blaine kept his promise and gently pulled Kurt in to kiss his boyfriend softly, sweetly. When they pulled apart, they were both grinning, bright and wide.

And maybe they were both still swooning a little when Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, driving back to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>ALKDJFASDKLJSADIF THANK GRILLED CHEESUS, I AM FINISHED.<strong>

First off, I am _so_ incredibly sorry for the literal week-long wait for this bloody chapter. The thing is, at first, I waited for a few more "date" ideas to come in through the reviews, but that didn't happen. So once I got over that, the freaking chapter just wouldn't finish itself, so I always ended up writing and re-writing because it felt like changing itself -.-"

But whatever, this is the longest fffing chapter I've ever written and I'm finished so I am a very happy camper :3 (Admittedly, this is not the longest _piece_ I've written, but it's definitely longest chapter I've written for a multi-chaptered story so BE PROUD.) I think I did well – plus, it was fun to make fun of Blaine for being a bit of an a-hole to Kurt sometimes XD

Uhhhm, while I'm at it, I just wanted to say that the entire point of this date will be explained in the _next chapter._ Which means, yes, there _is_ a part 3 for Saturday! ;D

Anyways, please review! Like I mentioned, for a while, I was just waiting for reviews to get me going. I think I can safely say that I was disappointed to see only a few come in. Please don't be shy to say your opinion! Con crit, an actually decent review, whatever you wanna say! (I'll even accept flames because sometimes it's funny to see what haters have to say XD) Personally, I'd like a few prompts, because I have no idea what I'm doing for Monday and/or Tuesday :/

But yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, I just hope you guys aren't disappointed with this first date and I'm SUPER sorry for keeping you guys waiting! :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Just to clear the air, here is the English translation of Kurt and Clara's French conversation earlier: "Clara. Votre magasin semble très magnifique." (_Clara. Your store looks magnificent._) / "Peux-tu parler français, Kurt?" (_You can speak French, Kurt?_) / "Oui!" (_Yes!_) / "Merci beaucoup." (_Thank you very much._) / Excuse me if something's incorrect. I haven't taken a French class in about 2 years xP Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!

PPS I'm sincerely sorry for having to make you read through all of this O.o


	7. Chapter 6: Saturday Part 3

And here is the final installment of Day Four of Klaine's first week :3 Hope I don't disappoint!

Disclaimer: If I owned gLee, DCriss, Kev McHale and Riker Lynch would be my boyfriends and Monfer would be endgame *le nod* Sadly, I don't own it ;/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Saturday (Part 3)<strong>_

Blaine pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, his heart sinking in disappointment.

His date with Kurt was over.

He glanced at his dashboard for the time and then at his boyfriend, and he smiled at what he saw.

Kurt was sleeping, his head resting against the window and his lips parted. He was breathing softly and his chest rose and dropped with each breath. The lamppost Blaine parked next to casted a glowing light across his face, making him seem even paler then usual. He looked absolutely perfect, and for a brief moment Blaine wondered why anyone would even want to hurt anything so breathtaking.

Unfortunately, the curly haired Warbler suddenly remembered where they were and why they were there, and sighed once more. He needed to wake Kurt up. Though, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it. It seemed incredibly rude to just shake Kurt until he woke up or to begin to raise his voice until Kurt heard him. Blaine pursed his lips as he thought about what he needed to do. Shrugging, he began to lean over to his boyfriend, doing whatever first came to mind.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly once he was close enough to Kurt's ear. He brought a hand over to his boyfriend's arm and squeezed it lightly. "Kurt, we're at your house," he said quietly.

"Hm?" Kurt sighed then, and began to create adorable sleepy noises. "Wh-what? What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Blaine smiled. "You fell asleep," he explained, letting go of the countertenor's arm as he settled back into his seat. "But we're at your house now."

"Oh…" he trailed off, stretching. "A bit ironic, isn't it?" he said after a moment.

The tanner boy looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kurt scoffed. "To think, only a few weeks ago you were the one waking up and I was the one who had to tell you what was going on."

Blaine rolled his eyes, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "At least you aren't horribly hungover and don't feel like your world exploded," he pointed out.

The other boy laughed. "True," he admitted with a nod.

There was a bit of an awkward silence then, because apparently neither one wanted to make a move to leave.

And then Blaine's stomach growled – loudly.

Blaine blanched, completely horrified by his bodily needs. He looked at Kurt with wide, apologetic eyes, but Kurt just smirked back at him.

"Looks like someone's hungry," the taller boy remarked, nodding towards the shorter one's stomach.

"Oh my – I'm so sorry. I am _totally_ embarrassed…" Blaine admitted, turning away and blushing.

Kurt laughed, and soon Blaine felt his hand in one of Kurt's. He glanced back at his boyfriend, who was still smiling.

"Come on," the chestnut haired boy said then, "Once you live with Finn Hudson, there will _always_ be food in the house. I'm sure we can get something for you."

"Oh, Kurt, you don't have to!" Blaine began to protest. "I'll be –"

Kurt shook his head, his face determined. "Blaine, I am not letting you drive back hungry," he finalized then, and Blaine didn't argue any further because he knew that Kurt wouldn't give up.

They stepped out of the car together, and after Blaine locked it, he took Kurt's hand and walked up to the door with him. The paler boy took his keys out of his pocket, opened the door, and they walked through the threshold together.

"Hello?" Kurt called out. "I'm home!"

"In here!" Burt called from the sofa in the living room. When Blaine and Kurt rounded the corner, they found Carole snuggled up next to Burt on the couch, watching TV. "How was it, boys?" he asked, looking at both of them.

"It went perfectly," Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine. Blaine grinned back, ecstatic to know that his boyfriend enjoyed everything.

"Good to know," Burt nodded. Blaine was still grinning until his stomach growled again, apparently loud enough for Burt to hear. "Haha," the father chuckled, turning back to the TV screen, "Hungry, Blaine?"

The Warbler opened his mouth to say no, but his boyfriend was already speaking for him. "Mhm," he said, "Carole, do we have anything? I don't want Blaine driving home hungry."

Carole nodded, glancing at the boys before nodding to the kitchen. "We have some leftover spaghetti," she said. Smiling at Blaine, she continued, "Help yourselves."

And Blaine didn't even get the chance to protest because Kurt was already pulling him into the kitchen and yelling out a "Thank you!" to Carole.

– **x 0 x –**

After finally getting Blaine to shut up and accept the fact that he was having dinner at his house, Kurt pushed his boyfriend into a seat. He then proceeded to warm up two plates of spaghetti for the both them and got 2 glasses of water.

Placing the plates onto the table, Kurt sat down and said, "Enjoy."

For a while, he and the curly head stared at each other, not making a move towards their food. The chestnut haired boy was waiting for his boyfriend to eat first, anxious to see him relax.

"I-is something wrong?" he asked suddenly, holding back a wince when he realized his voice was higher than usual. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I know Carole doesn't really care about calorie intake, but she's an amazing chef –"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, reaching over to grab one of Kurt's hands, "thank you."

Taken back, Kurt simply smiled. "Uh, you're welcome."

They pulled their hands away simultaneously, beginning to eat together. They stole glances at each other from time to time, occasionally having their gazes meet. They grinned, flushing, whenever that happened. At one point, Kurt looked up to see Carole and his dad hand in hand, going up the stairs. Carole winked at him as she did so and Kurt soon noticed that his dad looked incredibly reluctant to be pulled up the stairs. He grinned, making a mental note to thank Carole later.

"This is really good," Blaine said after a while, "Give my compliments to Carole later for me?"

Kurt nodded, continuing to look at his boyfriend even as he continued to eat. The soloist seemed to feel the countertenor's intent gaze on him, and looked up. Kurt twitched a corner of his lips up, and looked down at the spaghetti twirled around his fork. Then, he lifted his fork up and pointed it to his boyfriend. Blaine grinned, opening his mouth. Kurt's fork and Blaine moved closer until Blaine's mouth closed around the utensil, pulling away once the noodles were in his mouth and he began chewing. His boyfriend swallowed, thumbing away a bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth, and smiled again. Kurt giggled, looking down as he blushed.

When Kurt looked up again, Blaine was still smiling at him. Then, his boyfriend looked down at his own fork and twirled his fork around some spaghetti. The tanner of the two smirked with raised brows, pointing his fork at the paler boy, who giggled again. Kurt opened his mouth, and copied what his boyfriend did only moments ago, eating the spaghetti of his boyfriend's fork and licking his lips at some of the sauce that began to drip. The countertenor chewed and swallowed, and (only after licking at his teeth subtly and thoroughly, so as to make sure there was no sauce or herbs sticking between his teeth) grinned at the soloist. The two began to laugh then, finding it incredible that they _actually_ just fed each other.

The rest of their dinner went exactly like that. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally feeding each other, stealing adoring looks and laughing at themselves.

When they finished their meal, Kurt started to clean up after them, but Blaine began to protest again.

"Kurt, really, let me do it," he said, picking his and Kurt's plates up and bringing it over to the sink. "It's the least I could do."

The taller boy gave the shorter one the bitchiest glare he could muster. When Blaine didn't break after a few minutes, Kurt sighed, giving up. Blaine smirked, running the water over the plates and cups. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who caught this and looked at him curiously. He walked to one of the cupboards and pulled out his rubber gloves. His boyfriend smirked again, looking at the gloves as he turned off the water.

"Bedazzled rubber gloves, Kurt?" Blaine asked, taking said gloves and putting them on. He was eyeing the hem of each glove, which was carefully bedazzled with various jewels.

Kurt shrugged, leaning against a counter and readying his bitch face. "You _know_ I can't wear anything non-fabulous, Blaine." Blaine smiled, nodding, as if this made sense as he began to wash their dishes. The taller of the two smiled a little, letting it drop as a question that had tugged at him since their car ride home came to mind. "Blaine?" he called out.

"Yeah?" the shorter one said, brushing the sponge over a plate.

"Why'd you take me out on that date?" he asked. His boyfriend looked up abruptly, panic in his eyes. Kurt backtracked. "Oh my god, I mean… not that I totally didn't enjoy it, because I did! I loved it, I told you that, remember?" Blaine nodded in relief, looking back to the dishes. Kurt tried again. "I just mean… we could have done anything, or even just a dinner and a movie. But we didn't. I was just wondering why," he finished quietly.

Blaine continued to wash for a few moments, looking like he was collecting his response. Then, he finally answered, "I wanted to do something you would completely enjoy. I took you Madame C's because… well, first off, Westerville has a crap mall." At that, he smiled apologetically at Kurt, and then continued, "But really, when I learned that you loved fashion, I knew I had to take you out someplace with _clothes,_ you know. And then after, I figured that – since we both loved glee club – we'd go to a music store and just sing. Not really perform anything impromptu, like what we do for the Warblers; I mean, just sing, together. And then because I truly suck at romance, I wanted to finish it with dinner and a movie because I was justifiably afraid you we're going to hate everything else." He was nodding by the end of it, looking down shyly at the dishes he was rinsing.

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly at some point, and he immediately closed it once he realized it was hanging. He was so touched that Blaine had gone through all that planning just so that he'd enjoy _his_ first date, their first date together. Smiling, the chestnut haired Warbler opened his mouth to say something in return, but then his boyfriend continued to talk.

"I decided on that particular date because I wanted to show you a bit of my world too, you know. You always talked about your life at Lima and New Directions – I'm actually really touched you trust me enough to show me that world," Blaine confessed, a smile gracing his face. "When I realized that, beyond Dalton and the Warblers and our conversations, you didn't actually _know_ much about me, I figured I'd show you _my world_ through this date." He shrugged as he put away everything to dry in the sink next to the one he washed in. "I don't know," he ended, sounding like he wasn't quite sure if any of what he just said made any sense.

If Kurt thought he was touched by Blaine's last confession, this one completely _melted_ him, his heart filling with warmth and fluttering wildly at everything he just heard. He was biting his lip to keep from smiling a big, fat, stupid grin. He was so overwhelmed; snot only did Blaine want him to _enjoy_ the date, but he also wanted to show Kurt that he trusted him enough to introduce a bit of his world to. Kurt wanted to dance at the thought, feeling almost drunk with happiness.

"Where can I leave these?" Blaine asked after a while, holding the gloves up after he slipped them off.

"Just leave them to dry at the sink," he answered, watching Blaine nod and do what he was told. Kurt pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against then, and walked to his boyfriend, letting his arms wrap around Blaine's waist. "Thank you," he whispered, "for everything. The date, showing me a bit of your world – everything."

Blaine beamed up at him, grinning goofily as colour reached his cheeks, and Kurt couldn't help it. He began to mimic his boyfriend's smile and he began to laugh, pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"You're welcome," the curly head eventually replied, pulling away slightly to kiss at Kurt's cheek. Pulling away completely from the paler boy's hold, Blaine then asked, "Walk me to my car?"

Kurt nodded sadly, and the two walked out of the Hummel-Hudson home to Blaine's car outside. To think, about 24 hours ago, they were doing the exact same thing: fumbling with goodnights and goodbyes. The only difference was that Blaine had just asked Kurt out on a date 24 hours ago, and now they just finished that date. Kurt smiled mindlessly at the thought.

When they reached Blaine's car, they looked at each other, their hands joining together.

"So," Kurt began, "I'll call you."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Twenty-four hours ago, Blaine was the one that leaned in and kissed Kurt goodnight. This time, the taller boy was the one leaning in, kissing his boyfriend softly underneath the glowing light of the streetlamp. He kissed the shorter boy softly, sweetly, chastely; the perfect goodnight kiss.

Pulling away, Kurt blinked. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Blaine said, stepping into his car. He rolled the windows down as soon as the car started up, poking his head out the window. "You'll call me, right?"

The countertenor laughed, leaning down so he was eye-level with the soloist. "Yeah," he confirmed.

They stared at each other for a moment, and together they leaned in, their lips meeting halfway. This time when they kissed, it was a little more urgent, desperate. When they pulled away, they were both a little breathless.

"Have a safe drive," Kurt breathed.

His boyfriend chuckled, "Thanks."

And with that Blaine rolled up his windows and started to pull away, driving off of Kurt's street as Kurt waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SWEET MOTHER OF GRILLED CHEESUS I ACTUALLY FINISHED SATURDAY!<strong>_ *fist pumps forever*

So, for the record, I always planned that they'd end up having dinner at Kurt's because Blaine sucks at romance and he would totally spoil his own appetite for a proper dinner at a restaurant. I also did it because I could not resist them being all flirty-flirty and feeding each other. I always believed that Klaine was a very homely and domestic couple anyway, so the entire dinner and confession scene just pretty much SCREAMED my belief in that XD

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review; it's my motivation, and I definitely wouldn't mind prompts for these last few days :D

x o x o bjaarcy


	8. Chapter 8: Sunday

This is written for Lessthan3glee, who requested/prompted it in a review :) I hope you're not disappointed! So, without further ado, here is Day Five!

Disclaimer: Klaine's first week together would've actually been featured in an episode if I owned gLee x3 Just sayin!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Sunday<strong>_

It was around noon, once Kurt finished cleaning up after lunch, when he received a text from Blaine.

_You're staying in your dorm tonight, right? –B_

_Yeah, I'm going back to Dalton soon. Why? –K_

_Wanna watch a movie in my room? I'll even let you pick one out :) –B_

Kurt unconsciously raised a brow in amusement. It wasn't exactly what he planned to do with his afternoon, but watching a movie with Blaine definitely had more appeal over getting started on his English essay. (Besides, the assignment wasn't due for _weeks;_ Kurt could start it later.)

Smirking, Kurt texted back: _Okay! I have the perfect movie to watch. –K_

And he did.

So after packing the things he needed for the week, Kurt grabbed one of his DVDs and jumped into his Navigator.

– **x 0 x –**

Kurt stood in front of Blaine's door, which he arrived at as soon as he possibly could after dropping off his things and checking his hair one more time. He hid the hand that was clutching onto his movie of choice behind his back while he raised the other to knock on the door.

After two raps, the door swung open, revealing Blaine clad in sweatpants and a Dalton hoodie, his curls free of gel and let loose.

"Hi," Kurt greeted a little breathlessly. This was the first time he had ever seen Blaine so… rumpled. But don't get him wrong. As much as he loved Blaine put together and charming as ever, apparently Kurt couldn't help but absolutely _love_ his boyfriend unkempt. The countertenor shook his head and quickly closed his agape jaw, snapping himself out of the trance Blaine managed to put him in.

Blaine smiled. "Hi." He gave Kurt a noticeable once over. "You're all dressed up," he pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh please, this isn't anything _too_ special." He was only in his staples: skinny jeans, sweater and matching boots – all designer of course.

"Kurt, it's Sunday, a lazy day. You're overdressed."

He huffed. "I find that everyday is a chance to be fabulous. Excuse me if I don't like to waste an opportunity," he sniffed.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, come in," he welcomed, jerking his head towards the room as he opened the door wide enough for Kurt to step through.

"Thanks."

"So, what are we watching?" the soloist asked, flopping down on his bed as soon as he closed the door. Kurt noticed that Blaine was moving his head every which way to get a glimpse of the mystery movie he was successfully keeping hidden.

The taller boy smirked, walking over to pop the DVD into the player. "Just sit down, you'll see in a moment," was all he said. He rolled his eyes when he heard Blaine huff behind him. But Kurt also heard the other boy shifting on his bed, so at least he was being listened to. "Alright," Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine at the head of the bed, relaxing against the headboard, "I think you're going to enjoy this."

He said this looking at Blaine, who glanced at him before turning his attention to the screen. Kurt smirked again when he saw Blaine's expression as he read the title in the opening credits.

"'When Harry Met Sally'?" his boyfriend questioned, sounding incredulous as he did so.

Kurt shrugged casually. "I think it's appropriate," he simply stated.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Blaine replied, turning to him again.

Kurt wasn't sure whether Blaine was kidding or saying the truth, so he suspected it was a bit of both and shrugged again. "Are you trying to say something, Blaine Warbler?" Kurt poked, mocking offense.

"Of course not!" his boyfriend immediately responded, "I'm simply pointing out that I have an incredible boyfriend."

Kurt hadn't expected the honesty behind the statement, and ended up blushing in surprise, his gaze flickering away from Blaine's. Blaine cupped his cheek, prompting Kurt to look at him, and the paler boy reluctantly obliged. When their eyes met, his boyfriend smiled again, and then kissed the tip of Kurt's nose before settling back into his seat, one of his hands reaching for Kurt's. Kurt took it happily, his fingers automatically lacing with Blaine's. He tipped his head to rest it against Blaine's shoulder.

They only got up to Harry and Sally arguing that men and women couldn't be friends without sexual relations when Blaine made a noise that was a cross between uncomfortable and disappointed.

"Hm?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

His boyfriend looked at him, surprised and embarrassed, looking like he was shocked that Kurt heard him. "Uh…"

Blaine didn't elaborate, instead dragging out the syllable for a good few seconds, so Kurt said, "Yes, Blaine?"

The curly head sighed. "Can – can I…?" was all he said.

"Uh-huh…?"

"Can I… cuddle? With you?" he whispered, so low that Kurt barely heard it over Sally's indignant whine on screen.

Kurt blinked. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"I'm sorry," Blaine began to apologize, using a free hand to rub the back of his neck, "I'm overstepping aren't I?"

"No-no!" he interjected, squeezing a little at Blaine's hand where they were still joined. "I just – I wasn't expecting that," he answered honestly.

"Oh… Well, it's just – I'm a bit of a cuddlewhore. I just like to cuddle… a lot…" Blaine explained, his face twisting in embarrassment.

Kurt giggled, the smile on his face only growing wider once he realized Blaine was blushing. Blaine Anderson, cuddlewhore. The entire thing sounded ridiculous. But it was also one of the most adorable things Kurt had ever heard.

Cuddles, he decided then, were something he could handle.

"Oh Blaine," he said, controlling his laughter, "that's-that's okay." And Kurt was completely genuine with his response. He could deal with cuddling – it wasn't like he hadn't wanted a touch like this from his boyfriend before anyway. "Uh, yeah, you can cuddle with me," he finally answered, wincing when his voice came out slightly awkward. "So…"

"Here," Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hand to grab a few pillows and placed them behind Kurt's back. "Is that okay for you to settle down on?"

The taller boy shifted, leaning back against the pillows until he was in a half-sitting, half-laying down position. He was fine.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed.

"Okay." And with that Blaine immediately laid down and settled into Kurt's side, his arms immediately slinking around the countertenor's torso. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's chest and sighed, weaving his legs with Kurt's.

Okay, Blaine wasn't kidding when he said he was a cuddlewhore. Being this close to the curly head, the amount of touch that he was suddenly engulfed in, it overwhelmed Kurt a little, and his immediate response was to stiffen from all the contact. Unfortunately, before he could filter his thoughts a bit, Blaine noticed Kurt's rigid posture and began to squirm away, sitting up.

"I am so sorry!" Blaine began to babble, "You don't have to be nice; it's okay if you don't want me in your personal space. I'll just –"

"Blaine!" Kurt cut in, his voice loud and a little sharp, so it caught his boyfriend's attention. He scrambled into a proper sitting position. "It's fine, really. I just – I wasn't really expecting so _much._" He took a small breath, and when he saw the panic in Blaine's eyes, he immediately said, "You weren't kidding when you said you liked cuddling." He smiled warmly as he said it, comforting Blaine a bit.

The tanner boy nodded his head a little, murmuring a soft, "Yeah…"

"It's just – I'm not really used to it, being that close to someone," Kurt continued, his voice soft. "With all the shoves and dumpster tosses and Karofsky in general, I usually shy away from a lot of physical contact." He shrugged a little, and Blaine's face dropped. Crap, he said too much. "I'm sorry –"

He was cut off by Blaine reaching out and gently cupping his cheek; Kurt leaned into the touch.

Blaine sighed. "You don't need to be sorry, Kurt. I should have thought about that," he berated to himself, closing his eyes. "Look, it's okay," he continued, opening his eyes again, "I'd be honoured if I continued to hold your hand." The Warbler soloist nodded his head, smiling warmly as he dropped his hand to take Kurt's.

Kurt let out a short breath. "But it's not what you want," he said quietly, and he took Blaine's responding silence as a confirmation. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Come here," Kurt said, reaching for the other boy with the hand that wasn't already being held. "I promise you I'm alright with cuddling. Just – warn me a little." He quirked a corner of his mouth into a lopsided smile.

"O-okay," was all Blaine replied.

The two boys settled back into the pillows Blaine set up. Slowly this time, Blaine moved closer to Kurt, his arms slithering around his boyfriend.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, nodding towards his arms.

Kurt gulped. "Yeah…" he muttered, sighing deeply and relaxing himself into Blaine's arms. His heart was pounding and he could feel a brush creep up his cheeks, but Kurt just continued to take deep breaths until he relaxed completely into his boyfriend's hold. By the time he was feeling comfortable, his pounding heart was fluttering, beating quickly over the fact that he was actually _cuddling with his boyfriend._ It was like the dreams he had given up long ago – ones of a romantic, loving boyfriend; ones which were replaced by more realistic dreams of New York City after he realized Ohio wasn't changing soon - were finally coming true.

Blaine had apparently leaned his head down on Kurt's chest while Kurt was thinking about this. He must've said something too, because now Blaine was turning his head towards him and saying, "Kurt? Kurt?"

"Mhm?" he said, meeting Blaine's gaze.

"I asked if it was okay if I leaned my head down," Blaine repeated, his eyes big and pleading.

Kurt nodded, grinning down at his boyfriend. "Yeah, that's okay," he said, though he had the sneaking suspicion it was more than okay.

His suspicions were proven correct when Blaine rested his head against his chest again. Kurt sighed once more, but it wasn't because he wasn't making himself relax. It was because he was reveling in how perfect it felt to be in Blaine's arms, with Blaine's head on his chest, as if they've been doing this for years and not for a few days. He unconsciously let an arm wrap around the curly head, and Blaine hummed a happy noise at the touch.

Eventually, Kurt tuned back into the movie. And apparently he had been ignoring it for so long that Sally was already with Harry at the airport.

"This is nice," Blaine murmured quietly as Sally was leaving Harry behind. And though Kurt couldn't see his boyfriend's face, he was sure Blaine was smiling.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, grinning a little bit himself.

– **x 0 x –**

Kurt had a feeling Blaine had fallen asleep a little before Marie and Jess were arguing over Jess' coffee table, but he had no way of telling. He figured not knowing was a good thing after a while, because it meant – even if Blaine _was_ sleeping – his shirt wasn't going to be drooled on.

Still, by the time Harry was phoning Sally and singing "Call Me" to her voicemail, Blaine was definitely wide awake because he began to sing softly along with Billy Crystal, and Kurt chimed in with harmonies. They giggled together when Sally eventually picked up the phone, surprising Harry. As the two on screen lovers (Kurt always called them lovers; the amount of sexual tension between them was impossible to miss, even if he first saw the movie when he was too young to really understand it) were speaking on the phone, Kurt bit his lip.

It was at that moment that he wished for a thousand more moments like the one he was experiencing now. Moments where he was in Blaine's arms when they watched a movie together, laughing at the actors and singing softly with the music.

– **x 0 x –**

The movie eventually ended and the two boys sighed dreamily.

"They got together in the end," Blaine cooed softly.

Kurt had a flashback of Blaine asking the question "Don't they get together in the end?" a few months ago in the Lima Bean when they were comparing their friendship to Harry and Sally's. It was the entire reason why Kurt chose the movie for their afternoon together. He bit his lip, fighting his hardest to hold back a smirk.

"Yeah, they did," he simply replied, though it sounded more like a squeak than a response.

Blaine sat up then, looking straight into Kurt's eyes with what Kurt could only guess was amusement. "You totally did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Kurt broke, a devilish grin gracing his face. "What ever are you talking about, Blaine?" he asked innocently.

His boyfriend simply shook his head, leaning his head forward until their lips touched. It was mostly a gentle brush, barely enough for it to be a proper kiss. And Blaine _knew,_ the damn tease.

"You know," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, driving Kurt all kinds of crazy, "if you're playing Meg Ryan…"

Kurt moved forward, trying to shut his boyfriend up with a kiss. But Blaine pulled back and simply smirked against his lips. He turned away, his lips brushing against Kurt's cheek.

Exasperated, the countertenor said, "Yeah?"

"And I'm playing Billy Crystal…" he continued, kissing a lazy path on Kurt's cheek until he reached the paler boy's ear.

"Mmm?"

"Doesn't that mean _we_ get together in the end?" Blaine whispered, his breath hot against Kurt's ear.

Pulling away, Kurt had a confused expression on his face. Then, he repeated what he said less than a week ago. "I thought we were," he breathed, smirking by the end of it.

They both chuckled and leaned in, their lips meeting halfway and kissing each other properly.

The boys pulled away after what Kurt thought was a second away from forever, both a little flushed and grinning at each other.

Turning off the DVD and TV, they began to talk about the style everyone had back then. They complimented Sally's taste in clothes and shared their distaste for some of the characters' hair choices. They argued whether Harry looked better with a beard or clean shaven. Kurt argued for the beard (well, just a tiny bit of it, not the entire woodsman look Harry began to rock after he divorced Helen). Blaine argued against it.

"Clean cut men are a total turn on," Blaine simply reasoned. That had Kurt raising a brow; he liked to think that _he_ was a pretty clean cut guy. His boyfriend simply smirked in response.

Soon, that conversation turned into why _Blaine_ always gelled down his hair (a conversation the two have had before; Kurt had yet to convince Blaine to use at least use the gel for volumizing instead of plastering down) and why he always shaved. And Kurt ended up realizing that he would admit – to himself at least – that the image of his boyfriend with messy hair and a maybe with a little scruff was definitely more than appealing. He began to concoct plans that included persuading Blaine into either forgetting about his beloved gel filled hair (pretty much keeping it the way he had it today) or leaving enough scruff for Kurt to feel. Still, Kurt liked to dream big, so persuading Blaine to do _both_ was always an option.

The argument continued until dinner started, in which they both called a truce and held hands until they reached the dinner hall.

After their meal, the two made their way to the door of Kurt's dorm.

"So," Blaine began then, "I'll text you later?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he smiled.

There was a beat or two of complete silence, and then Blaine glanced around the hallway before leaning in and crashing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt was surprised at first, but he easily began kissing back. By the time they pulled away, Blaine's hands had found their way to Kurt's face – cupping it gently – and Kurt's hands had rested on Blaine's shoulders. They both fluttered their eyes open and dropped their hands as they tried to regain steady breathing.

Blaine licked his lips and breathlessly said, "Uh, goodnight."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered against the skin.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and opened the door to his room, waving one last goodbye to Blaine, and entered his room.

Not even five minutes after Blaine left Kurt for the night, the countertenor received a text.

_Harry still looked better /without/ a beard. –B_

_Oh, so we're continuing this argument here? ;p –K_

_Totally. -B_

* * *

><p>So Lessthan3glee (and the rest of you readers for that matter) whatcha think? I know you wanted PS I Love You (and trust me, I was SOOO tempted to do it!) or the Little Mermaid, but I found When Harry Met Sally much more fitting :3 That being said, the movie is the reason why this chapter's a little belated, because I wanted to watch it again and refresh my memory before writing about it. Also, it was totally fun writing cuddlewhore!Blaine; I love how it's pretty much everyone's headcanon XD<p>

So yeah, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS I totally don't own When Harry Met Sally. I mean, I own the movie, but not the franchise!


	9. Chapter 9:  Monday

… my longer apology will be written out in the A/N after the _next_ chapter. So, for now, ENJOY! \o/ (Fair warning: there is a reference to season 3's episode, Purple Piano Project.)

Disclaimer: I still keep my word that this fic would be canon if I owned glee. Probably more subtle in the fangirling aspects, but still totally canon x3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Monday<strong>_

Kurt shook his head, shutting the TV off.

"I just don't understand why she did that," he muttered, his head leaning back against Blaine's pillow, which was pushed up against the headboard. He had been in Blaine's dorm for about the entire afternoon now, as per usual for a Monday. School, study date after school, dinner, and then spent the last hour before bed watching the Bachelor before retreating to their respective dorms.

This one had just been a little different because Kurt had been able to _kiss_ Blaine during the breaks where they stopped to look at each other when they studied, as well as sit together, pressed up against one another, without fearing of crossing the "friends-just-friends" boundaries while they watched reality TV.

It was a nice change, in Kurt's opinion. Kissing (i.e.: making out) with Blaine definitely had its advantages, but it also didn't hurt to know that it was actually _okay_ to lean his head on Blaine's shoulder when they watched the Bachelor tonight. It was comforting to know that he wasn't invading Blaine's space anymore since they couldn't _do_ that before because they weren't dating.

But now they were and Kurt honestly couldn't be happier.

"Well," Blaine began then, launching into a tirade about the episode and trying to justify the girl's actions. Kurt argued back, and the two kept a light bicker between them before the hall monitor knocked, reminding them bed time was in five minutes and that Kurt had to leave.

Kurt rolled his eyes, yelling back a quick "We know!" before turning back to Blaine.

"It seems that I have to go," he said simply, hoping that his disappointment was masked.

Blaine sighed, actually beginning to _pout,_ and, okay, that was not fair. How was Kurt supposed to leave for the night now? Blaine reached over for him, not really _hugging_ him but holding him close all the same.

"Don't want you to go just yet," Blaine mumbled, his face burying into Kurt's chest. Kurt made a face, agreeing, his own arms wrapping around Blaine as well.

"Neither do I," he agreed, nodding slowly, "but I'd rather not get penalized for staying out late because my boyfriend's being clingy."

Blaine chuckled against his chest, and Kurt could feel the rumble, a little strange and ticklish, his mouth smiling of its own accord.

"I'm not being clingy."

"Yes, you are."

"No –"

"_Yes._"

"Fine."

Kurt grinned, satisfied with the turn out before yawning.

"Blaine, I have to get to my dorm now."

"'K."

"Blaine," he said more firmly, shaking Blaine a little, "you have to let go of me."

Blaine sighed, muttering a quiet "_Fiiiine_" under his breath as he let Kurt out of his arms. The two shared a quick kiss goodnight and promised to send "one more text goodnight? Please? I promise, it'll be the last one", and before long Kurt was sprinting back to his dorm in record time for bed.

And, yes, he texted Blaine one more "goodnight xo" before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>HOORAY! UPDATE! AND CLINGY!BLAINE! AND DOMESTICITY BY WATCHING REALITY TV! :D<p>

(lol, sorry I sucked with the actual details of the Bachelor – I haven't watched that show since its second season sooooo…)

Okay, review please, then read on~

x o x o bjaarcy


	10. Chapter 10:  Thursday, a year later

Disclaimer: … well damn. I still haven't got the rights to glee. Ah well~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Thursday, March 15, 2012<strong>_

Blaine took a breath, his thumb rubbing mindless circles over Kurt's. The two walked steadily, familiar trees passing by them as the sun shone ahead.

It wasn't long until they reached a particularly large tree, standing alone as other trees grouped around it.

And soon enough, there it was: Pavarotti's grave. Uneven ground was underneath a small stack of broken branches, though after kicking it away it almost looked like he and Kurt never even left.

Funny how some places didn't even change after a year. Unlike one's life, that changed moment by moment.

Blaine looked down at the grave, his hand clutching Kurt's a little firmer than before. He heard Kurt take a breath.

"It doesn't even look like we left," Kurt pointed out, and Blaine chuckled lightly, nodding.

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied.

The two were silent for a while, but it wasn't like anything really had to be said. A year later and Blaine's finally learned that, sometimes, silence was the best route. He just tilted his head, resting it against Kurt's shoulder, and thought about Pavarotti.

One moment, that was all it took.

One moment, Pavarotti died.

One moment, Kurt burst into Warbler practice dressed in black.

One moment, he sang Blackbird in loving memory.

One moment, Blaine finally realized what was in front of him all along.

One moment during a performance of Blackbird and Blaine finally found what he had been searching for so long.

Another moment, and suddenly Blaine had an idea.

Now, Blaine knew that he might not have the greatest ideas at the best of times, but this one – _this one –_ seemed perfect. And then Blaine decided to take his chance, and make the moment his own, make it special just for him and Kurt.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_" he began, turning his head to look up at Kurt. He smiled when Kurt began to grin, gorgeous baby blues brightening up even more. He continued to sing.

"_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._"

Blaine bit his lip, his face burying into Kurt's shoulder when Kurt released his hand and began to hold him tight. They stood quietly for a few beats, but soon enough Kurt began to sing along.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_" Kurt sang softly, his voice shaky.

"_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._"

Blaine stepped away slightly, looking up at Kurt once more with wide eyes as he stepped in front of him. Stepping on the tips of his toes, Blaine framed Kurt's face gently and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Once he stepped down, he pressed their foreheads together, their noses rubbing softly. The two sang together for the rest of the song, their harmonies imperfect but beautiful nonetheless.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to be arise._"

After one year of ups and downs, after months of hesitance before ease finally set in, after one memorable first week of being together, after _one moment,_ and Blaine and Kurt have actually made it through one year.

Together.

Lifting a hand to caress an unbelievably soft cheek, Blaine tilted his face up, and pressed a warm kiss onto Kurt's lips. The kiss was soft, lingering, and perfect. When they parted, Kurt smiled down at him, and Blaine couldn't help but grin back because that smile was still one of his favourites. He stepped away from Kurt again, immediately missing the warmth radiating from his boyfriend, but after reaching his hand to allow his fingers to twine with Kurt's, he didn't feel so bad anymore.

"It's been one year, Pav," he began quietly, "and your death still resonates on both Kurt and I." Blaine looked to Kurt, who quirked a small knowing smile at him before he continued, "But we just hope you know that we're grateful that you've brought us together."

"Thank you, Pav," Kurt whispered softly.

The two share one more look at each other, before finally walking away.

A year may have passed, but there was still many more to come.

* * *

><p>Alright, alright, I lied about the apology. I could grovel and weep and apologize for years, but I know that some of you still may not forgive me. So instead, here:<p>

**~ H A P P Y . K L A I N E R V E R S A R Y ~**

Thank you to all of you who have followed this story from the start, joined along for the ride midway, and have stuck it out until the end. I'm honestly so, so grateful for the support you've given and shown me, and I just want every one of you readers to know that I appreciate every review, alert favourite you've done for this story. I hope you eventually come to like me enough to stick around for more, and if not just THANK YOU! :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Thank you to my actualfax bff nicolecriss for half of this chapter's plot! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME WHEN I WENT CRAZY BBY~

PPS Y'all can always find me on mah tumblr btw: luminary-child. KBAI!


End file.
